


What The Future Holds

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen is The Flash, Caretaking, Common Cold, Coughing, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sad Barry Allen, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: This story is my take on Barry’s journey up to and through Crisis on Infinite Earths.Nora’s gone and Barry’s imminent disappearance has been moved up, it’s actually right around the corner. Simply put, Barry’s breaking. He can’t find that inner strength, he always does, to push him through. Luckily, he still has enough sense to find his way back to Iris for the help and support he needs before it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen is the fastest man alive. The gift of speed obtained when the particle accelerator exploded. Throughout the years he has become a savior to his friends, family, Central City and the world. 

However, the gift of speed has come with many costs along the way. Most recently, his inevitable disappearance from existence. 

He was supposed to have more time, a few more years actually, but when his future daughter was manipulated by The Reverse Flash in the future, she messed up the timeline, causing Barry’s inevitable disappearance to change from the year 2024 to 2019. 

Despite the encouragement from his friends and family, for him to try and prevent his disappearance from happening  
,Barry had decided to just accept his fate. 

Everyone knew the best chance of stopping this from happening was Barry himself. They knew he could find a way, but Barry didn’t want to hear it anymore. He played it off like he just didn’t care. 

As the days progressed, Barry withdrew from his team, from being the Flash; he stopped showing up for work, and he wasn’t even going home most nights. 

Luckily, the monitors at Star Labs showed them where he was on those nights. He was there, in the med bay, staring at the ceiling, as tears ran down his cheeks and he cried himself to sleep.

Iris herself was a complete reck. She had lost her daughter and her husband in a matter of days it had seemed. 

She wanted to go to Star Labs on those nights, to provide support and comfort to him, but she knew he went there for privacy, and she was afraid that if she were to show up there he would find somewhere else to go, and if that happened she wouldn’t even know that he was safe anymore. 

Joe was at a loss too. Barry was really close to losing his job at the CCPD. Flash or no Flash, he had abandoned his job. 

Tonight, Iris was at home alone. She had been laying down on the couch. She had the television on, but she wasn’t watching it. Her mind wandered to Barry as it had every other night he hadn’t come home. Tears filling her eyes, as she began crying herself to sleep.  
Suddenly her phone started to buzz. She gasped when she saw that it was a text from Barry.

“I love you Iris. I always have and I always will. I just wanted you to know that.”

Iris froze at first. It was around the time he had been arriving at Star Labs to sleep. 

“I love you too babe.” “Are you coming home tonight?”

“Iris.” “I’m sorry!”, was his response.

“There’s no reason to be sorry Barr.”

“Just come home to me.”  
“Please!”

“Bye Iris.”

Now she was scared. 

She immediately dialed his phone. She couldn’t breath.

He wasn’t picking up, she thought she may get sick she was so upset.  
She started crying. She considered hanging up and calling her dad, or 911. Then he finally answered the call.

He didn’t say anything, but she could hear him breathing, and she knew that he was crying. 

“Barry?”  
“Baby?”, she cried desperately.  
“Please Barr. Please say something.”  
“I’m here for you Barry, everyone is! I love you and I need you more then you could ever know.”

Then she heard him, his signature swoosh. Suddenly he was there, in front of her. 

He was a complete mess. From his messy hair to his ripped and dirty clothes. His tears flowing freely. 

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“I’m scared Iris”  
“I can’t think anymore.”  
“ I feel so many things, some I don’t even understand. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep.”

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

“We’re going to figure this out Barry!”  
She was crying hard herself now.  
“You’re not going through this alone. I won’t let you. No one will let you. You have to trust us Barry. We all love you very much.”

“The future is not set Barry, we both know that. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

She coaxed him over to the couch and sat down with him. She embraced him in a hug. 

He was shaking. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair, reassuring him that he was safe and letting him know how much she loved him. 

Once he started to calm down she had him lay down.  
She continued comforting him with her touch in his hair and on his cheeks. 

He really looked terrible. 

Finally after about an hour, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep. 

She grabbed some cloths and towels from the bathroom. She grabbed a basin and filled it with warm soapy water. She brought everything over to the couch and cleaned him the best she could. She didn’t even care that the couch may get wet, she just wanted to make him feel better. 

She grabbed scissors and cut his t-shirt right up the middle. The shirt was so disgusting, she would have had to throw it away anyways. She was able to pull the shirt off easily now. After she cleaned his torso, she moved to his neck and then his face.  
As she was washing his face his eyes opened. His eyes were bloodshot and watery. She caressed his cheek.

“I missed you Iris!”

“I missed you too!, tears still falling down her cheeks. 

“Help me get these pants off of you.”, she said.

Normally that would have elicited a sarcastic response, but right now all he did was cooperate with her. Once his jeans were removed, Iris moved down to wash his legs. 

When she finished he was asleep again. She cleaned everything up and grabbed some sweatpants and a sweatshirt from their bedroom. 

She went over to him on the couch, sat down beside him gently rubbing his chest. His eyes opened again. 

“Let’s get these on you.”, she said.

Again he cooperated.

“You must be hungry.”  
He just looked at her like he wasn’t sure how to answer. She rubbed his forehead up into his hair.

He was extra warm. She wondered if he had caught something since he was so extremely rundown right now. She wasn’t about to ask him if he felt sick though. She was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to answer that right now either. 

She got up, grabbed on of his special granola bars and brought it back over to him. 

“Can you sit up for me Barr?”

He did, so she opened the bar and handed It to him. 

He immediately started to eat it.  
Iris sat down next to him, her head going to the back of the couch as she just sat and watched him eat, making sure he was ok. 

Once he finished he laid his head back on the couch facing her. 

“I’m so sorry Iris. I lost myself, and I lost sight of you and all the good things i have in my life to fight for.” 

“You’ve been through so much Barry! Both before and after you got powers. Any other person would have broke a long time ago.”

“You’re always so strong, and sometimes I take that for granted, and I don’t think to look deeper into what you may be feeling on the inside.” 

“You were hurting too Iris.” 

“I still should have seen it Barr. I should have seen how upset you were.”

He embraced her. 

“I want to feel better Iris, and being here with you, like this, I feel much better then I have in weeks.”

“Me too.”, she said fighting back more tears. 

“Why don’t we call Dr. Finkel tomorrow.”, he said. 

“That’s a good idea.”, she said wiping her tears. “You’re a smart man Barry Allen.”

He kissed her head, still holding her tight. 

“You’re really warm Barr.? Do you feel like you may be coming down with something?”

“Maybe., he said.  
“My throat is pretty sore.”

She felt his forehead, you have a fever, she said sadly. “We should probably get you to bed. Do you want any more food? Or maybe some hot tea for your throat ?”

“Another bar and hot tea sounds good.”, he responded. 

He was much more coherent now. 

“Okay, Iris said. I’ll be right back.”

She brought it to him.  
He finished the bar a little slower than normally, but now that she knew his throat hurt, she could see that he was uncomfortable with each swallow, so she knew that was the reason.

He started sipping the tea. “Feels good.”, he said hand on his throat.  
“Thank you iris!”

She rubbed his cheek. 

There was so much more she wanted to say right now, but she knew it wasn’t the time. Right now he needed support, love and care. She would give him that.  
They would go see Dr. Finkel tomorrow and she would help both of them. They would talk to her and to each other. They would be able to heal and move forward. Iris had no doubt about it. 

He sneezed into his arm. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” 

She would have liked to give him some ibuprofen for the fever and pain, but his metabolism would burn right through it. So she tucked him in bed, wet a cloth with some cool water, placed it on his head and rubbed his chest until he fell asleep. 

Iris knew they had a way to go, but tonight she was just thankful things turned out how they had. She didn’t know what Barry had in mind earlier tonight, and she couldn’t let her mind focus on that right now. He was safe, there with her, his body next to hers. She focused on the now, and right now she felt confident that he would be okay, that they would be okay. 

She was able to let her body relax, her arm holding him around his middle, her head next to his. She fell asleep, just like that.  
They both slept peacefully through the night for the first time in weeks.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s emotional state is improving vastly, but now he’s come down with a physical ailment. Iris is there for him in every way. Caitlin takes care of his medical needs. Joe comes over to make sure Barry has everything he needs and at the end of the day Cisco joins them all right by Barry’s side.  
Barry’s emotional state continues to improve as does his physical state with the help of his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a West-Allen sickfic, with mixed in emotional hurt/comfort continued on from the first chapter. Caitlin and Joe are secondary characters and Cisco is only in the story briefly at the end.

Iris was woken when Barry woke up gasping for air. At first she thought he was having a panic attack, but once she turned the light on and got a good look at him she recognized the symptoms immediately.  
When Barry was young, he had asthma attacks and Iris had been by his side on many occasions. As he grew older the attacks were less and less, and since adulthood he really only struggled with symptoms when he was sick.  
Now though, with his powers, he rarely got sick, only the occasional sniffle once in a while, but other than that, he was extremely healthy now. Luckily, Iris had recently recovered from bronchitis herself, and the doctor had prescribed an inhaler to use if needed, which she never used. She jumped out of bed, and grabbed the inhaler from her dresser drawer. She opened it and handed it to him, rubbing his back trying to calm him down the best she could.  
She was relieved when as soon as he inhaled the first dose of medicine his breathing started to even out, but to be safe, he went ahead and inhaled a second dose. 

“Are you ok babe?”

“I think so.”, he answered.

He sounded really congested, both nasal and his chest. He was sweating and pale. 

“I’m going to take a shower, clean up and breath some steam in.”, he said

“That sounds like a good idea.”, she said

“It’s 6:00, I’m going to send a message to Caitlin, see if she can stop by on the way to work to take a look at you. Is that ok?”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea., he said still trying to control his breathing. 

Iris kissed his forehead. He was hot!

“Before you get in the shower, let’s take your temperature quick, so I can give Caitlin a heads up.”

He agreed, such a good patient, she thought, considering how rough the last couple of weeks had been for him. 

103.4. She showed him as she wiped the hair from his face. 

His breathing was already becoming labored again, nothing like it was a few minutes ago, but he was definitely congested. 

“Go ahead and take your shower babe, but don’t stay in too long. It’s probably not a good idea to raise your body temperature anymore than it already is.”

He agreed, got up slowly and headed to the shower. 

Caitlin responded to Iris immediately. “Barry’s sick?”, she asked. 

“Yeah. He came home last night with a sore throat and woke up this morning gasping for air with a high fever.”

Caitlin had so many questions right now, none of which concerned the illness, but she knew the most important thing at the moment was the illness, so she let the other questions go for now and concentrated on what mattered at the moment. 

“I’ll be over in about a half hour.”, she said.  
“Thanks Caitlin! We appreciate it.”

Barry staggered back into the room after his shower. 

“Easy babe.”  
Iris grabbed hold of his arm and helped him to the bed. 

She quickly grabbed one of his bars and handed  
It to him. 

“Do you think you can eat this?” 

He shook his head yes. Throats not too bad now, he said.

“That’s good.”, she smiled, rubbing circles on his back for comfort. 

So whatever he has seems to have settled in his lungs, she thought to herself. That was a typical route for illness with Barry ever since he was little. 

“Caitlin will be here in a few minutes.” Iris said. She could see the relief in his face.i

“Thanks Iris!”

“Of course babe.”, she said rubbing his hot cheek.

Once Barry finished the bar, the dizziness subsided, but he laid back down. He still felt terrible.

“I’m sorry Iris. First I put you through hell for two weeks and now I’m burdening you with me being sick.”

“Your never a burden Barr. I told you last night. I’m here for you, and I always will be.”

She continued. “How many times have you been there for me?  
We are in this life together. What happens to you happens to me and likewise. I wouldn’t want it any other way. Never forget that!”

She was gently rubbing his chest.  
“Do you want some vapor rub? It should help you breath.”

“Yes please.”

She had just finished rubbing the medicine in when the doorbell rang.

She smiled at him.  
“How’s that?”, she asked.

“Better.”, he said trying to breath deeply without coughing. 

“Good. I’ll be right back. That must be Caitlin.”

Iris gave Caitlin a quick update on his symptoms. All she told her about his emotional state was that he was doing much better then he had been. Once he was physically better they would talk to the team together. 

Iris decided to call her dad while Caitlin was upstairs with Barry. She told Joe everything. She knew Barry would be ok with that. He was his dad too after all.  
Joe relaxed a bit knowing that Barry would be getting the help he needed now, with the support of Iris. He was worried about the illness of course, but he knew Barry’s body would bounce back quickly. He told Iris he would put Barry on a medical leave and when he was ready to come back he could. 

“I’ll be by tonight to visit.” Tell Barry I hope he feels better soon.”, Joe said.

“Will do dad. Love you!”

When Caitlin walked in the room she could hear that Barry’s breathing was labored. His eyes were closed, so she walked closer to him. She had two big bags filled with potential treatments and tools for examining him. 

Barry opened his eyes when he heard her rummaging through the bags. 

“Hi Cait.”, he sounded pained.  
“Hi Barr.”, she said with a sad smile.

She could already tell his demeanor was so much better then it had been over the past few weeks. 

“Not feeling well I’ve heard.”  
“Can you tell me what your symptoms are?”

“My chest is really tight and It hurts to breath.  
I had to use an inhaler this morning.  
I also have a high fever.”

“How about food and drink?”, she asked.

“I had a bar this morning and some water.”

“How’s your stomach?”, she asked.

“It’s fine. I’m just not as hungry as normal right now though.”

“That’s expected with a high fever.”, Caitlin said. 

She pulled out an IV bag and a folding pole

“Let’s hook this up first, ok?”He shook his head yes. 

She took his vitals, took some blood and listened to his lungs. 

“I think you have pneumonia Barry. I’ll review your blood work when I get to the lab.”

“You know your metabolism will burn through any normal medicine I give you, but I believe if I get some antibiotics into your system intravenously they should help. Your body will do most of the work itself, but if we can help it why not?” 

He sat up suddenly coughing hard. She sat next to him rubbing his back. He started gasping for air again. She grabbed the inhaler by his side. 

“Only one puff for now.”, she said handing it to him. He breathed in the medicine. 

They both knew what was happening. His metabolism was burning right through the medicine, but she still didn’t want him to overuse it. She was hoping the antibiotics she was about to hook him up to would take the edge off.

Iris had been sitting in a chair across the room. Caitlin motioned to her to come over. Iris didn’t hesitate. She got on the bed next to him while Caitlin worked on the IV, switching one out for the other. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Caitlin said. This is really strong; it’s gonna hurt as it enters your veins, and circulates throughout your body.”

He acknowledged her.  
Iris held onto him, rubbing his chest, her face close to his.  
She could see the pain in his face almost immediately as it started to drip into him. She moved his sweaty hair away from his eyes, rubbed over his cheeks.  
“I’m right here babe.”  
He looked over at her, burrowed into her chest and closed his eyes. She kissed his head and just held him close.

Just by watching the interaction between Barry and Iris, Caitlin could tell that his emotional state was so much better than it had been the past few weeks. She smiled at them. Iris noticed and smiled back at her, holding him tighter. 

“Almost done Barr.”, Caitlin said.  
He looked up for a second to acknowledge her. 

She switched the bag again.  
“Just one more Barr.”  
“This is just good old electrolytes. No pain. I promise.”  
He let out a deep breath, still half buried in Iris. 

Iris moved her fingers through his hair.  
“You ok babe?” He shook his head yes. She just kept stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Then she gently laid his head back on the pillow. 

“He’ll probably sleep for a while. That medicine was really strong, even for him, which is saying something.”, Caitlin said. 

“I didn’t know you had anything that would work on him.”

“I’ve been working on this for years. I hoped I would never have to use it, but at least we have it now.” 

Iris’s eyes said it all.  
“You’re more than welcome Iris. He means a lot to everyone, and so do you.” 

“He knows that.”, Iris said with a smile. Caitlin smiled back at her.  
Their smiles letting each of them know silently that they would talk more later when he was feeling better. 

Caitlin’s instructions were easy to follow. Lots of hydration and as much food as he can handle. Bars and soup to start, she said. 

Iris sent a text to Joe asking him to drop off some Powerade when he had a chance. 

Iris made sure he was comfortable before going downstairs with Caitlin. She kissed his forehead once more. She could already tell he was a little cooler now.  
Caitlin was so amazing, such a talented individual and doctor. 

Iris was working on an article when the doorbell rang. Joe was there with 2 large cases of Powerade. She couldn’t help but laugh when she opened the door. 

“I said some dad.”

“He eats and drinks a lot Iris.”  
She agreed with him. She knew he always went overboard when it came to taking care of Barry. And lately everyone wanted to do as much as possible to help him. 

“How is he?”, Joe asked. Iris gave him the rundown from this morning. She could see the compassion on Joe’s face.  
“You can go up and see him dad, but he’s sound asleep.”

“I’ll go up, leave some Powerade for him in case he wakes up thirsty.”, Joe said.

“Sure dad.”, she said with a smile. 

Barry was sound asleep when Joe entered the room. Even though he was sick right now, Joe thought he looked so much better than he had the last few times he had seen him on the Star Labs monitors. He was clean and his body was relaxed and his face seemed peaceful. He grabbed a side table and put down a few Powerades.

“Joe?”, came a congested voice. 

Joe smiled. “Hey Barr.”  
Barry smiled back. 

“How do you feel son?”

“Pretty sick.”, Barry said, “but a little better than earlier.” 

Joe grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed.

“Iris said you have pneumonia and Caitlin just got some medicine into you.”  
Barry shook his head yes.

“Give it some time. The medicine will kick in.”  
Barry coughed. Joe could tell it was painful. Once Barry relaxed, Joe rubbed his chest. 

“Thanks.”, Barry said as his eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.  
Joe got up slowly as to not wake him and went back down to Iris. 

“He’s going to be fine Iris.”, Joe said hiding the tears he was discreetly wiping from his eyes. 

“He will be dad.”, she said with confidence.

“That reminds me, she said. I have to call Dr. Finkel.”

Joe looked at her. “That sounds good Iris. I’ll swing by tonight to see how both of you are doing.”

Iris made the appointment for the day after tomorrow, just to be on the safe side, but she knew that they could still change it for tomorrow if he was up for it. 

Iris was finishing up the part of her story she had been working on, so that she could make herself some lunch when she heard Barry go into the bathroom. 

She went upstairs to see how he was doing. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door.  
“Barr, I’m heating up some soup, do you want some?”

He cleared his throat.  
“Yes please.”

She heard the sink turn on so she waited for him to come out so she could see how he was feeling. 

When Barry saw her on the bed he smiled wide.  
“I thought you were making lunch.”, he said. 

“I wanted to see you first babe.”, she said.  
He blushed, it was really cute she thought. 

He got into bed and covered up a bit. She could tell he still wasn’t feeling well, but he definitely was not as sick as he was this morning. That made her happy. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked feeling his now warm forehead. 

“Better than earlier.”, he said, “but still sick.”

“You’re cooler, which is a good sign.”, she said. He smiled.  
So adorable, she thought again. She had really missed that smile. 

“I called Dr. Finkel. We have an appointment for the day after tomorrow.” He smiled again.  
“Thank you Iris.” She kissed his cheek, put her head gently on his. 

“I’m going to go heat up lunch. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” 

“Yeah.”, he said.

“I love you Iris!”  
She smiled at him. “I love you to Barr!”

It was hard to believe where his emotional state had been less then 24 hours ago as apposed to where it was now. Her heart felt so full right now.

When she brought the soup upstairs he was sitting up in the bed finishing off one of his bars. 

“Nice to see you have an appetite again.”, she said.  
“You know me.”, he said.

“I absolutely do.”, she smiled handing him a tray with two large bowls of soup. 

“Thanks Iris.”  
“Your welcome.”, she said rubbing over his cheek. 

“Eat up! Do you need anything else?”

“Just you!”, he said.

“You’ll always have that Barr.”

“I know.”, he said.

“Maybe some crackers if we have them.”

“We do, she said. I’ll be right back.”

She grabbed the crackers and brought them up to him. She pulled the chair that Joe had used over to the bed while he ate. Just so she could be with him. Once he’d finished he laid back down. She put some more vapor rub on his chest to help him breath and she sat with him gently rubbing his chest until he fell asleep again. 

She went downstairs to finish up her article. Her phone started to buzz. It was a text from Caitlin.

“How is he Iris?” 

“Better.”, Iris said. “He has a good appetite, his temperature is down and the coughing is less. Right now he’s sleeping.”

“That’s perfect”, Caitlin responded.

“I’ll be by tonight on my way home. Do you need anything?” 

“I think we’re ok, but I’ll let you know if I think of anything.”

“Okay. See you tonight.”

The next time Iris looked up from her computer it was 4:00. Barry must be starving she thought. 

When she got upstairs, Barry was wide awake. Two of his power bar wrappers and four empty Powerade bottles at his side. 

“I’m sorry Barr!” 

“For what?”, he asked.

“I should have come up sooner to see if you were hungry.”

“I have what I need Iris. You made sure of that.  
You have work to do and honestly I’m starting to feel better. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You’re no bother Barr.”  
She took a better look at him. Her hand went to his forehead. “You feel much cooler. How’s your chest?”

“Still tight, but I can breath better now.” 

She took hold of his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. 

“The past few weeks feels like a dream he said, a bad dream.”

“They do.”, she agreed. She hadn’t been prepared to talk about this yet, but she certainly wasn’t going to run from it, if he was ready. 

He continued. “I felt like if I stayed with you, with the team, If I continued being the Flash, I was making things worse. I honestly just wanted it to be over Iris. I mean everything. Why put off the inevitable?” Tears were falling from his eyes and his breathing was harsh.

“Barry!” 

“I know Iris. I don’t feel that way now, but I do still need to talk this out with someone.”

“I’m here for you Barry! If you’re up for it, we can re-schedule Dr. Finkel for tomorrow.” 

He smiled at her.

“I’m ok with talking to you for now. If you’re sure it won’t put too much stress on you.”

She climbed up beside him in bed. She put her head on his chest, listening to his still slightly labored breathing. 

“I’m all ears Barr, but don’t upset yourself. You’re body is working hard against the illness right now.”

He relaxed his head on hers. “I’ll go easy.”, he promised. 

He talked slowly, and she listened contently. 

When he finished he let out a deep breath.  
She started rubbing his chest. “You ok?”

“Yeah. I just feel so much better.”, he said.  
He started to cough, turning red. She handed him the inhaler and started rubbing slow gentle circles onto his back until his breathing evened out. 

“My head feels better.”, I mean.  
She laughed with sympathy.  
“I know what you meant babe. I’m happy for that!”

“Let’s get some more vapor rub on you and I’ll grab you some real food, okay?”

“Sounds good.”, he said. She embraced him in a hug, not to tight, he was already having trouble breathing, and he hugged her back. 

“I love you so much Iris.”  
She couldn’t help herself. She knew she shouldn’t but she let it happen anyway. Her lips met his, the kiss was soft, but sensual. 

She pulled away slowly. 

“You’re gonna get sick Iris. You know that?”

“Hopefully not.”, she said, “but if I do, it was worth it.”, she said climbing out of bed. 

He smiled and blushed. 

“Yup.”, definitely worth it.”, she said with a heated smile walking out the door. 

She peaked back in.  
“I’ll vapor you up after you eat.” He was sipping on more Powerade and he practically choked. 

“You’re killing me Iris.”

“Sorry babe.”, she was serious now. “Are you ok?”

“I am he said catching his breath.” 

He smiled at her as she left and headed to the kitchen. 

On her way down the stairs, the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch, it was already 6:00. 

“Hi dad.”

“Hi baby.”

She was relieved to see he had a large bag of takeout food with him.

“I brought dinner.”  
“Thought I would give you a break.”

“Thanks dad! I’m sure Barry will appreciate this.”

“I was just about to heat up more soup for him.”

“The canned stuff? Iris!”  
“Dad.”

“Here, help me.”, he said handing her the bag.

“I’m going to go up...” she cut him off.

“He’s doing better dad, still sick though, so go easy.”, she said.

When Joe walked in, Barry was awake this time, but he was laying down. 

“Hi son.”, Joe said as he walked in. 

Barry sat up.  
“Hi Joe.”  
“Still feeling lousy?”, Joe asked.

“Yes and no.”, Barry answered. 

I’m still congested and when the coughing starts it hurts. Overall though, much better then this morning.”

“Something smells really good. Did you bring dinner?”, Barry asked.

“I did.”, Joe smiled.

“That’s good news.”, Barry chuckled and Joe joined in. They both loved Iris, but she was definitely not a cook. 

“It’s nice to see you laughing Barr.”

Barry smiled, eliciting a hug from Joe.  
“I love you Joe.”  
Joe squeezed tighter.  
“I love you son!”

Iris walked in with Barry’s dinner on a tray. She didn’t interrupt the hug. She waited to move forward until their shared moment was over. 

They were both wiping their eyes as Iris handed Barry his tray. 

“Yours is downstairs on the table dad.”

“Thanks baby.”

“I’ll be back Barr.”, Joe said getting up patting Barry on the leg. 

“Okay.”, Barry said with his mouth full of soup. 

Iris was just watching him as he started to eat when the doorbell rang. 

“Must be Caitlin.”, she said.  
He nodded his head as he continued to eat. 

“Be right back.”, she said. Again with the nod. She couldn’t help but laugh. His appetite seemed to have fully recovered now.

“Hi Caitlin.”  
“Hi Iris. How’s the patient?”

She waved hi to Joe who was now shoveling his own soup in his mouth. He waved back. 

“On the mend.”, Iris smiled.  
“You can head up. I’m going to grab him some more soup. He’s famished.”, she rolled her eyes, still smiling.

Caitlin chuckled at that and headed toward the stairs. Barry was just finishing up a bowl of soup as she entered. 

“Hey Barr.”, she said peaking in the room. 

“Hi.”, he said as he swallowed. 

“You look a lot better then first thing this morning.”

“I feel much better than I did., he confirmed. 

“So tell me how you feel now.”

He cleared his throat.  
“I’m tired, but not like I can’t keep my eyes open. I’m still congested and coughing, but that’s the worst of it, and that’s even better than it was this morning.” 

“That’s good news.”, she smiled. 

“Can I take you temperature and some blood?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“101.2. Much better.”, she showed him the reading. 

“Your blood showed an infection this morning. It probably still will, but I expect it to be less now.”, she said as she grabbed the blood sample. 

“It may take another day or two until you feel normal, but it seems like that antibiotic did the trick. If anything changes, let me know right away okay?”

“Okay.”, he assured.

“Caitlin?”

“Yeah Barr?”

“I’m sorry for being so out of it lately. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“It’s ok Barry! Everyone needs a little help sometimes. And you should know by now that I would never give up on you.”  
She hugged him and he hugged her back. 

“Thank you!”, he said as she gave him a squeeze before they broke the hug. 

“You keep resting and hydrating. Got it?”

“Got it!”

“I would say eating too, but I don’t think I have to.” She smiled looking at the pile of power bar wrappers in the small trash can next to his bed. 

He smiled blushing for the umpteenth time today.

As Caitlin was leaving he heard the doorbell ring.  
Then he heard Cisco’s voice. 

“I wanted to see Barry. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course Cisco. Come in. I’m sure he would like to see you.”

Barry headed down the stairs as Cisco entered the door. Everyone stared at him. 

“I know.”, Barry said. “Get back to bed Barry.” Everyone laughed, except for Iris, “yes Barr. You should be in bed.” 

“How about I just relax on the couch for a little bit so I can be with everyone together.” She knew he needed that. So she looked at Caitlin who had been putting her shoes on. 

Now removing her shoes again.  
She shook her head yes. “That should be fine.”, she said. 

He sat on the couch and Cisco sat next to him, followed by Caitlin, Iris and Joe. 

“I missed you so much man.”, Cisco said embracing Barry in a hug. 

“I really missed you too.” Tears in both their eyes. 

They all spent the next two hours together,  
Just talking about all the things they had been through together. From Thawne, Zoom, the Rogues, Cicada and everything in between. And about how the love and bonds they all shared got them through it all. 

The conversation could have lasted all night, but Barry was coughing pretty hard now and he looked exhausted. They all bowed out one at a time, reminding Barry how happy they were to have him back. Kisses and hugs surrounding him.  
By the time Iris finished cleaning up, he was sound asleep on the couch. She woke him by lightly moving her fingers through his hair and kissing his warm forehead. 

“Ready to head up to bed babe?”

“Yeah.”, he said getting his bearings.

He brushed his teeth and washed the vapor rub off his chest with a cloth so Iris could put some fresh rub on. 

He climbed into bed and pulled his shirt off.  
She couldn’t help herself again, kissing him gently, while massaging his chest.

He moaned.  
“I’m sorry babe.”, she said.  
“Feels good.”, he said.  
“I want it too you know.”  
“I know she said, but we should let your body rest tonight. I need to behave.”

“Maybe just a quick make out session?” he asked.

“Or maybe...”

“Something less strenuous on your lungs.”, she said, reaching into his sweatpants to cup his bulge on top of his boxer briefs, her head moving down to kiss his sensitive head.


	3. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter  
Barry and Iris continue to mend their relationship.  
A little West-Allen love making never hurt.

“Maybe just a quick make out session?” he asked.

“Or maybe...”

“Something less strenuous on your lungs.”, she said, reaching into his sweatpants to cup his bulge on top of his boxer briefs, her head moving down to kiss his sensitive head.

“Iris!”, he gasped, but it wasn’t the fault of his lungs this time.

She was rubbing him with intention now. 

Barry sat up, trying to reach Iris’s breast, but she gently pushed him down.

“I want to take care of you right now Barr!”, he could hear in her voice that there would be no sense in arguing with her right now. 

“Get these off!”, she said pulling on his sweatpants. 

He pulled them off along along with his briefs. His manhood standing at attention. He dropped his head to the pillow, and he started to cough.

Iris moved up by his face. He was coughing hard. She had him sit up and started rubbing his back. It took a minute or so for the coughing fit to subside. She could tell he was still trying to catch his breath. She grabbed his pants and underwear.

“I’m ok Iris. Please don’t stop.” She hesitated, she knew they shouldn’t be doing this right now, but when she looked down at his manhood, she knew that she couldn’t stop now. He was hard, really hard. His penis was red, hot and leaking. 

“I’ll continue Barr, but you have to just stay still and enjoy.”  
“Promise me.”

“Promise!”, he said. He still sounded awfully congested. 

He removed his shirt quickly. She looked at him, about to mention that he already broke his promise, but then she realized what he was up to. He was rubbing all over his stomach and chest, and teasing his nipples. She knew that he liked to explore himself whenever she pleasured him, so she let him be.

She started licking around his tip, tasting him and gently sucking. As soon as she started to take him in his hips started to move. She gently put her hand right below his stomach to hold him in place. He understood and stopped moving. He actually liked the new added pressure she was providing. 

She let him go with an audible pop.

“Ready?”, she asked  
“Yes”, he breathed out.

She turned so she was facing him. The look of intensity on his face made her womanhood ache, even more then it already was.   
She moved her mouth over him and slowly took him in as far as she could. She was licking and sucking, moving her head up and down at a steady pace.

“Iris! I’m not going to last much longer.”, he said with urgency.

She let him go, gently this time.

“How do you want to finish Barr?”

“Inside you.”, he responded. 

She stood up and repositioned her body so that her sex was over his and slowly lowered herself down. 

It felt so good she could hardly move.   
Barry bent his knees. She could see from his face that the feeling was just as intense for him as it was her. 

“Feels really good.”, he managed to get out. 

“It does!”, she said. 

He could tell she was about a second away from an orgasm, just from the feeling of having him inside her. 

He vibrated slowly, just to give her the friction she needed. No more than a few seconds later, her sex exploded. The waves of her orgasm squeezing onto him. As she recovered she looked up at him, trying to catch her own breath she said. “Proud of yourself I take it.”

He smiled, “Yes I am!”

She was actually proud of him too. He was being extremely patient, and she knew he was just as worked up as her. 

Slowly she started to move on him. His cute bashful smile quickly turned to heated intensity. 

“Breath Barr.”, she said. He was beet red. 

He shook his head in acknowledgment.  
She knew he was on the cusp of his own release, so she started to move faster.   
He held out his arms, she leaned over, her head in his hands. He moved his hands to her shoulders motioned her to still her movements. She felt his orgasm take hold of him. His penis pulsing, as his seed was pumped inside of her. 

He moved his hips again slowly, she understood. They knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew each other.   
She moved slowly up and down for him as his orgasm subsided. 

“You should probably stop.”, he said.  
She could hardly hear him, she knew he was having issues catching his breath. She moved off of him and laid at his side.

“You ok?”

“Yeah! Just hurts.”, he said hand in his chest, trying to catch his breath. 

She grabbed the inhaler from his bedside and handed it to him.   
He sat up to use it and proceeded to inhale the medication. Iris rubbed his back as his breathing evened out again. 

He started coughing. It wasn’t awful though. Nothing like it was earlier.  
Once it stopped she had him lay back on his pillow.

She grabbed a pair of Barry’s boxers from his drawer and handed them to him. 

“Thanks!”, he said. 

She threw on some underwear and one of his t-shirts, grabbed the vapor rub and got back on the bed. 

“You ok babe?”  
He shook his head along with a soft “yeah”.

She opened the medication and started to rub it in circles on his chest. 

His eyes were heavy, he was right on the edge of falling asleep.

“I love you so much Iris!”  
“I know i don’t look it right now, but I feel really good.”

“I love you too! And I know Barr! I feel just as good.”, she said smiling. 

He let his eyes close as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

Iris covered the medicine, leaving it on his side table. She felt his forehead, still a bit warmer then usual, but nothing close to how hot he was this morning, or even this afternoon. 

She grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom and stuck it is his ear as gently as possible. 100.4 it beeped. “That’s good Barr.”, she said under her breath. 

She put the thermometer down next to the vapor rub and climbed into bed. She snuggled up next to him, placing her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she fell asleep.


	4. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the last chapters. 
> 
> Barry’s emotional state is still compromised.
> 
> His physical state is much better. 
> 
> He still needs Iris’s love and support and she is more than willing to give him what he needs.
> 
> And a little bit of Mutual Masturbation never hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else fall in love with season 6 episode 2? I can’t get enough of it. This season is going to be a crazy rollercoaster ride!

Iris woke up to the wonderful aroma of breakfast. She smiled with anticipation as she made her way downstairs.

There he was, her man, standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes. He looked good too, not just sexy, he always looked sexy, but healthy too. She could tell he felt better. 

Her smile widened as she approached him. 

“Good morning babe.”, she said rubbing his back. 

“Good morning.”, he said smiling and kissing her on the head. 

“Feeling better?”

“Much!”, he answered clearing his throat.  
“Still somewhat congested, but overall my body feels much better.”

“Good to know!”, she said winking at him, her face full of lust. 

He smiled and blushed deeply. 

“We’ll leave our appointment with Dr. Finkel for tomorrow then?”, she asked taking a seat at the table. 

“Yes. That’s probably best. If I rest today, hopefully I’ll be fully recovered by tomorrow.” 

She looked up at him with the same smile from earlier.  
“I was thinking the same thing.”

He almost chocked on the piece of bacon he had just put in his mouth. 

“As much as I would like nothing more for the two of us to have the day together, now that I’m feeling better, wouldn’t it be best for you to go into work today Iris?”

He really hated feeling like he was keeping her from doing what she had to do. He wouldn’t tell her that though. 

Iris hadn’t really even considered going to work since he was so sick yesterday. 

“If you really feel better, I suppose I should.”, she said.

It was around 12:00 when Iris’s phone started buzzing in her pocket.

“Hey Barr.”

“Iris, could you....he stoped talking.

“What is it Barry? Are you ok?

“Yes. I ah, just don’t feel good again.”

“Should I call Caitlin? Are you having trouble breathing?

“No, not that way.”, he said in a soft voice.

Iris understood right away. “I’m on my way Barr.” 

He let out a breath. “Thank you Iris.”

She immediately headed for the door. 

She would have kicked herself if she could have. She had been so concerned with his physical state she hadn’t thought about what her leaving him alone today might do to his emotional state. 

Barry was laying on the couch in the fetal position when she walked in. His eyes were closed but tears were slowly rolling down his cheek.

Iris walked over to him moving her hand through his hair. He opened his eyes and grabbed onto her.

She sat down next to him and held him close, rubbing gentle circles on his back, reassuring him that she was there and he was safe. 

“I’m sorry Iris”

“Stop Barr. You have no reason to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I shouldn’t have left you today.”

“I though I was ok.” 

“You are Barry. You called me. You knew you weren’t feeling right and you reached out for help. That’s a huge step.” 

He hugged her a little tighter. 

She continued holding and comforting him. When he calmed down she kissed his forehead.

“No more fever she said with a smile.”

He smiled up at her. “That’s something.”, he said. 

“It definitely is Barr!”

“Are you hungry?”, she asked.

He thought for a second, sitting up and rubbing the tears from his eyes

“Starving actually.”  
She couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“How about we order some pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”, he said sniffling and still wiping his eyes.

After she ordered she sat next to him on the couch placing her hand in his leg.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, she asked.

He looked at her with watery eyes.

“I don’t want to die Iris. I don’t want to leave you! I’m going to die and I don’t know how to stop it.”

She embraced him. “We’re not going to let you die Barry!” 

“I don’t think anyone can help me Iris. I don’t think anyone could really understand how I feel.”

She started to run her fingers through his hair for comfort. 

“Sometimes I feel clear. I know the future can be changed, and I know I have the best support and team I could ever hope for.”

“Other times I feel scared.  
“I’m not ready to die. I have so much to live for. We have our entire future to be together.”

That’s how I feel right now, in this moment.”

“Then there was the night before last. I couldn’t cope anymore. I wanted it to be over Iris.” He started crying hard.  
“I wanted to end everything right there. Like I told you that night. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t even think.” All I could feel was pain. Pain I wanted to end.”

She had thought that was the case, but now he had confirmed it.

He was visibly shaking now. She kept him as close to her as possible, her face on his head, rubbing circles into his back. 

“If you hadn’t been persistent Iris, if I hadn’t reached you; if you hadn’t called me back... I probably wouldn’t be alive right now.”

She held his head into her chest. Her tears falling onto him, and his tears soaking into her shirt. 

“I would never not be here for you Barry. Never!”

“I do know what you are going through Barr. I know how scared you are because I was too.” 

Barry slowly pulled away and just looked into her eyes. 

“I know you do. How did you do it Iris? You always say that I’m so strong, but you’re the strongest person I know.”

“I get my strength from you Barry, and from dad and from everyone else in my life. Just like you do.”

He was starting to calm down now. 

“You’re my life Iris.”

“And your mine Barry!”

“That’s what I concentrated on. If I wasn’t going to be on this Earth much longer, Iris said, I wanted to spend every second I had left with you, my friends and my family. I didn’t want to waist one second of the time I had left.” 

“I stopped focusing on what could happen and started focusing on the moment. Here and now Barr. That’s what is most important.”

He bent into her for a kiss, his lips meeting hers, and she reciprocated.  
Soft and gentle was quickly becoming urgent and heated. He moved his hand over her breast, gently squeezing her nipple. She moaned into his mouth. 

She knew that they needed to talk more, but the heat she was feeling in her sex was overwhelming. Last night had been good, but she knew neither one of them had been fully satisfied. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

They hastily broke the kiss. “Hold that thought.”, she said heated. He sat down lightly palming over his increasingly straining bulge.

As Iris was paying the delivery man, she heard Barry in the background sneezing. 

Now she almost forgot he was sick, she thought to herself. 

To be honest the past couple of days had been rough on her too. She had to at least give herself that. 

Barry was blowing his nose as Iris made her way back to the living room with the pizza. 

“I think we should eat Barr. You need to help your immune system by giving your body what it needs.”

She knew the minute she finished the sentence....

“My body needs...”

“Mine does too Barry, but food first.” He sneezed again. 

“Yeah, you’re right., he said. I need to eat.” 

She grabbed a couple of plates, handed him one. She knew he probably hadn’t eaten anything since this morning, so as much as she really wanted to jump on him right now, she calmed herself and started to eat. As she finished her second slice, Barry had just finished his second pizza. 

“I’m going to head over to the couch and lay down while you finish.”, he said. 

Are you feeling worse?” Iris asked concerned.

“My sinuses are clogged, but other than that I’m feeling much better. I ah, just want to get comfortable.”, he smiled at her. 

“That’s fine Barr. I’ll be over in a couple of minutes.” 

She knew he had been palming himself as he ate to take the edge off.  
Speed wasn’t Barry’s only ability given when the particle accelerator exploded, he had no refractory period, and once he was aroused he had a hard time just stopping. 

After Iris finished and cleaned up she headed back over to him on the couch. He had a pillow on his lap and a hand in his pocket.  
It was cute how he thought she didn’t know he was fondling himself at the moment. 

She continued the kiss where it left off. His breathing was getting heavy. 

“Does that feel good?”, she asked licking his top lip, looking at the pillow on his lap.

She could tell by his face that his first orgasm was approaching. 

“Yes!”, he said in a low heated voice. 

She was so horny right now , but she wasn’t going to stop him from finishing.  
Besides, watching him take himself to orgasm had always turned her on. 

“Can I see?”, she asked looking at the pillow on his lap again. 

She unzipped her jeans and stuck her hand inside her underwear and began to lightly rub her clit. She moaned at the contact. 

He tossed the pillow out of the way, pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles and started to stroke himself urgently. His left hand lightly moving between his balls and his abs, while his right hand slid up and down his length. 

“I love watching you!”, she said sounding out of breath. 

“I know.”, he said in that same low heated tone. 

She stood up and dropped her pants and underwear.

Sitting back down, she spread her legs wide.  
“Look how swollen you make me Barry.”

He switched hands, his left now moving up  
and down his length and his right moving to finger inside of her.

“Oh God Barr!”He started rubbing up inside her. She put pressure on her clit as he did the work inside of her. 

LI’m gonna....” he moaned loudly as his cum started shooting up all over the place. His orgasm hit him so hard he had to stop fingering her.

Iris moved next to him and started to stroke him slowly through the remaining spasms. 

When his orgasm subsided, he put his head on Iris’s chest trying to regain control of his breathing. She kissed his head, rubbing his back. He moved his fingers back to her sex and  
started to finger her again. Her hand went back to her clit.

“Barry, your breathing.”  
He ignored her and started rubbing vigorously inside her. She clenched around his fingers holding them tight inside of her as her orgasm erupted. Her spasms just as strong as his had been.  
Once he was able to move his fingers, he slowly fingered her through the after effects of her release. 

He removed his fingers and kissed her gently, but had to break the kiss when he felt the increasing tightness in his chest. 

He reached down to his sweatpants, still sitting at his ankles and pulled the inhaler from the pocket. 

He noticed that Iris was looking at him with worried eyes. 

“I’m okay, it just feels tight., he said moving his hand to his chest. He wasn’t gasping for air, but Iris knew he would be if he hadn’t the medicine so close by. 

He inhaled the medication.

“Oh Barr.”

“I’m fine Iris.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Are those going to stay that way?”, she asked pointing to his sweats still hanging out at his ankles. 

He smiled. “What? You don’t like this look? They both laughed. 

He pulled the sweatpants off and his boxer briefs up. She could see he still had a pretty good bulge going on. 

“How do you feel Barr?” 

“Better. My chest isn’t tight now”  
She started rubbing his chest. 

“That’s good! How about emotionally?”, she asked. 

“I’m ok.”, he said looking into her eyes.  
“I still don’t feel right, but I don’t feel alone. I know your right Iris. I want to live my life. No matter how much time I have left. I will never let myself drift away like I did the past few weeks. I promise!”

She kissed his cheek. 

“How does this sound to you?”, she asked. 

“I’m going to stay with you until you feel up to going back to work.” 

Barry tried to cut her off.

“Barry. Let me finish.”

“Kamilla can run the paper with the help of Ralph.” 

“I’m not far if they need me and I am always connected online.”

“Iris. I don’t want to....”

“Barry! You are NOT a problem. You are the most important thing in my life. You need help right now and I am going to help you.”

His eyes were filled with tears. He knew she was right. He needed support until his emotional health improved. So instead of arguing with her he hugged her tight. 

No matter how he felt, when he was in Iris’s arms like this all the bad feelings inside of him seemed to float away. All he felt was her love and the safety of her presence. 

No matter what the future held, it was moments like these he would cherish. Just the two of them, together and in love.


	5. In a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is still working through his emotions regarding his imminent disappearance. One step forward. One step back. As the saying goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of injuries/broken bones  
Chapter mostly focuses on Barry’s emotional health and the support Iris provides him.

It had been two weeks since Barry’s breakdown. It had been two weeks of healing for both Barry and Iris. Today was the first time they would be separated since the day he had called her home from work. 

Barry kissed Iris gently as he said goodbye before heading off to Star Labs, before his day really began at the CCPD.  
Going to Star Labs wasn’t the test today though, both he and Iris had visited there on and off the past couple of weeks, so he knew how things were going and what to expect.  
It was going back to work, at the CCPD, that he was a bit nervous about. Word had gotten out that Barry’s leave was regarding his mental health. He wasn’t ashamed of it, or at least he knew he shouldn’t be, but he couldn’t help thinking that people would be looking at him differently now. He did his best not to think about it and headed to work. 

Turns out that contrary to Barry’s concerns, there had been no indication of anyone seeing him differently, in fact, he felt like he had never left. The detectives, including Joe, dumped work on him by the minute it seemed, on top of the work that had already been piled on his desk when he left. 

Honestly, Barry didn’t mind all the work though, it actually kept him busy, which left practically no possibility for his mind to get distracted.  
Iris called once, just to say hi and to see how his day was going.  
Barry knew she was checking up on him, but he didn’t mind, it made him feel good to know he was on her mind. 

Barry was buried in paperwork when Joe walked in the lab around 12:30 with three large pizzas.

“Hey Barr!” I figured all this paperwork would be making you hungry.”

Barry looked up and smiled. “Yeah. I’m starving!”

Joe left his role of Detective downstairs. He was there for his son. He didn’t even try to hide it. 

They both dig into the pizza.

“How are you feeling Barr?”, Joe asked. 

“Much better Joe.” Really! I promise! 

“How about in here today? Everything going well?”

“It is. I feel like I never left.”, Barry motioned to his workload with a smile.

“I’m glad Barr! We certainly missed you.”

“I missed everyone and everything too.”, Barry said in a voice which let Joe know how much he really appreciated everything Joe had done for him.”

Joe finished the pizza he was working on and stood up. 

Well than! When you finish lunch you should get back to work. You have a lot of it. Joe smiled and Barry smiled back. 

“Will do.”, Barry said as he swallowed his last bite of pizza. 

It was around 3:00 when Barry received his first Meta-human alert from Cisco. He had officially put himself back on Flash duty today. Iris had suggested he wait a couple of days, let himself get back in the swing of things at work before adding the pressure of being the Flash to his day, but Barry had insisted he was ready. 

“Meta-Human at the Bank on 3rd St. Barry.  
Looks like he can shoot fire from his hands.”, came Cisco’s voice.

Barry waisted no time, he stood up and flashed away, heading toward the crime scene. As he got closer to the scene, something in his brain stopped him. It felt like his body and his mind were working against each other, when suddenly he slammed into a brick wall, the left side of his body taking the full extent of the impact.

He sat there for a few seconds, trying to understand what had just happened. His shoulder was definitely injured and he was pretty sure his wrist and arm, which had slammed off the wall, were broken. He knew he couldn’t take more time to try and figure out what had gone wrong at the moment, he had to get to Star Labs due to the injuries.

“Barry!” What’s going on?”, Cisco asked through the com. 

“Had an accident.”, Barry said. “I’m headed to you now.”

“You ok man?”  
“Okay enough to make it to Star Labs, yes.”

Cisco was going to ask more questions, but two seconds later Barry appeared in the Cortex. 

His face was scraped and bruised, and his arm was just practically having there. 

“Shit!”, Cisco said looking at him, moving to support him and get him into the med-bay. 

Caitlin came running out of where she had been working. 

“What’s going.... Barry!”, her eyes went wide.

“Get him inside Cisco, fast!”

Barry was looking pale and disoriented.  
“Careful Cisco.”, Caitlin said as he helped Barry to lay down on the bed. “Looks like he has a concussion.”

As soon as Cisco laid him on the bed he passed out.  
Caitlin looked over. “Did a meta do this?”

“I don’t know. He was headed to a meta attack, said he had an accident. I don’t know what happened.”

Once the MRI was complete, only about 15 minutes later. Caitlin addresses Cisco 

“Cisco, let Iris know he’s injured. Make sure she knows that he will be fine, but his arm and wrist are broken in multiple places, and his shoulder is separated. Oh, and he has a concussion.”

“I’m sure she would want to know. And I’m sure when he wakes up, he will feel better if she is here.”

“I’m going to pop his shoulder back in place and set his arm. He’s gonna need a good eight or nine hours to heal from this.”

Cisco went back into the Cortex and called Iris. 

When Iris arrived Caitlin was finishing up with the brace she had placed on Barry’s arm.  
He was out cold and hooked up to an IV. Caitlin looked over at her with a sad smile. 

Caitlin fluffed a pillow up under his arm, checked the IV drip and motioned to Iris to come in. 

“Is he okay”, Iris asked almost in tears. 

“He will be, but it may be a couple of hours before he wakes up.”

“He’ll probably need the entire night to heal.” 

“Has he woken up at all? Do you know what happened?”

Cisco had given her a quick rundown of what happened on the phone, but she was hoping they would know more now. 

“He’s been out since his head hit the pillow.”, Caitlin said. 

Iris looked upset, and Caitlin did her best to comfort her, but Iris couldn’t hold it in anymore and she started to cry. 

“I’m okay Iris.” 

“Barry!”, she turned around quickly. The poor thing couldn’t even open one of his eyes. It was scraped up and swollen. 

She walked over to him lightly rubbing the non-injured cheek. He leaned into her touch. 

“What happened Baby?”

He closed his eyes and softly said “I hit the wall.”

When she looked at him she noticed tears were running down his cheeks. Caitlin looked at Iris and let her know that she was leaving the room. That way Iris could talk to Barry alone. 

“It’s ok baby. Tell me what happened.”

“I’m not sure.”, he said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

She sat next to him on the bed, making sure to stay away from his injured side. She rubbed his arm lightly. 

“Look at me Barr.” He looked up at her the best he could at the moment. 

“Take a deep breath and clear your head.”

Something Dr. Finkel had taught them both.  
Barry immediately did as she asked. 

“I froze.”, he said. “My mind and my legs were working against each other. I just lost control and slammed side first into a brick wall.”

She held onto his hand. “What thoughts were going through your mind when things went wrong?”, Iris asked.

“I started to think about the newspaper article. It just popped into my head.”

Iris looked at him with compassion in her eyes. 

“Barry, you’ve done so much healing the past two weeks, but today’s the first day you suited up as the Flash. Being the Flash is the center of the issues you’ve been dealing with. It makes sense that putting the suit on would cause new feelings to emerge.” 

“What should I do Iris?” “I can’t not be the Flash.” “I mean, I am the Flash.” 

He closed his eyes at what seemed to be sudden pain. She looked up at the IV, sure enough it was empty. 

“You ok?”, Iris asked. 

“Yeah. Just hurts.”, he said. 

“Your arm?”

He took a deep breath. “Yeah.” 

“Looks like your medicine needs to be changed. I’ll get Caitlin. We’ll talk more when she’s done, ok?”

“Okay.”, he said. She kissed his cheek and went to get Caitlin.

Caitlin hooked Barry up to another bag of pain medication. 

“Your face already looks much better Barr.”, Caitlin smiled down at him.  
She could tell the medication had already started to work on him, he was groggy, and already half asleep. 

“I’ll get Iris before you fall asleep again.”, Caitlin said rubbing his shoulder. He shook his head in acknowledgment.

When Iris walked in, Barry’s eyes were closed. She cautiously moved her fingers through his hair and over his cheek. His eyes opened and he smiled at her. 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey.”, he said sounding like the medicine had definitely taken hold of him. 

“How the pain Barr?”, she asked.  
“Less.”, he answered.

“Good to hear babe!”

She sat down on the chair next to him and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze and he squeezed back.

“I don’t want to be the Flash anymore.”, came a soft hurt voice. When Iris looked up at him there were tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were half closed.

He had pain killers running through his veins. This statement was a complete 360 from what he had just said less than 30 minutes ago.  
Iris knew he would never give up being the Flash, but she also knew that right now, at this moment, that was how he felt and that he needed her to support him. 

Iris rubbed his arm and responded. “Barry, you don’t have to be anything or anyone you don’t want to be.” 

He was fading fast. His eyes closed. Iris stood up, moved his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead  
“Get some rest Barr. Let your body heal. I will be here when you wake up.” 

With the feeling of comfort and security Iris’s final touch provided him, he let himself fall back to sleep.


	6. FLASH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s mind and body are still at odds when it comes to him being the Flash.  
He comes down with a 24 hour bug and Iris takes care of him.  
He gets a pep talk from Joe.  
Iris winds up in trouble and The Flash is reborn.

“I’ll be fine Iris. I’m an adult you know. It’s just a headache and a sore throat. No need for you to lose time at work.”

Last week had been a tough one for Barry. After his run in with the wall the previous week, he had a difficult time working through what had happened and why it had happened. He tried to put it behind him, but every time he put the suit on, his body quit on him. Luckily, it quit before he flashed toward any danger again. 

Last night, Barry had woken up in the middle of night with chills and nausea. He actually ran to the bathroom and vomited. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but Iris was pretty sure he had caught himself a stomach bug. He only vomited that one time, and it wasn’t violent, but he had still  
vomited. His powers would work fast to kick the bug out of his system, but the emotional turmoil he was dealing with had slowed his healing down as of late.

She looked over at him in bed. He was visibly flushed, and his forehead was wet with perspiration. 

“I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself Barr, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be here to help you.”  
“If it was the other way around, would you just leave me and head to work?”

“No, but..” Barry paled, his hand going to his stomach. 

Iris climbed onto the bed, laying next to him. Her hand went to his sweaty forehead. 

“Iris...” She looked at him waiting for him to continue. 

He looked green. “I don’t feel well.”, he said sitting up. 

“I know baby.”

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He kneeled in front of the toilet, one hand on his stomach and the other bracing himself on the bowl. 

Iris kneeled next to him, rubbing up and down his back. His body started to tense, as he leaned over and started to vomit.  
When he finished, Iris wet a cloth and helped him clean his face. He rinsed his mouth and they headed back to the room. 

He got back under the covers and closed his eyes, Iris knew he was giving in now. She started rubbing his stomach and kissed his head.  
“Get some sleep babe. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He shook his head in acknowledgment.

Barry made his way downstairs around two hours later looking miserable. Iris had been working on her computer when he walked over and sat down next to her laying his head in her shoulder. She put her hand on his cheek. He was still really warm. He didn’t say anything, he just closed his eyes basking in the comfort of Iris’s presence.

She kissed his head “lay down Barr, I’ll be right back.”  
He laid his head on the pillow at the end of the couch. 

Is it still your stomach?”, she asked getting up.

“I can’t keep anything down.”, he answered.  
“So that’s a yes.”, she said with a sad smile.

What did you eat and when?

I had a power bar about 30 minutes ago.

So he had just vomited, she registered. Okay. Be right back.  
He nodded in acknowledgment.

When Iris got back to him he was on his side in the fetal position. 

“I’m going to take you temperature Barr.”  
“Then I want you to try and drink some of this.”

She was afraid he was dehydrated. If he couldn’t keep anything down shortly, she may need to see if Caitlin could come by.

He rolled on his back and she put the thermometer under his tongue.

She started running her hand through his hair. 

The thermometer beeped; 101.6. That wasn’t awful for him. She figured it was probably low grade.

“Shouldn’t I be better by now?”, he somewhat wined. 

“It’s still pretty early in the morning Barr. If it wasn’t for your powers, you would probably feel much worse.”

He knew she was right. 

“Sit up for me.”, she said  
He did, and she gave him a small glass filled with some sport drink. She still had a case of Powerade left over from when he had pneumonia.

“Go slow, okay? Small sips.”

Let’s see if you can keep this down first and we’ll progress from there, okay?

He slowly drank the Powerade, and his stomach seemed to tolerate it well. 

“Can you do your work if I stay here on the couch?”, he asked about to lay down.

“Of course babe.”

He laid down and passed out. 

About an hour later Joe called to check in. All Iris had told him this morning was that Barry wouldn’t be in and that he wasn’t feeling well. Now she filled him in. “Seems like a 24 hour thing.”, Joe said.

“Hopefully less for Barry.”, Iris said. 

“Do you need food for him Iris?”  
She would have liked to say no. Not because she didn’t want to see her dad, but because she always felt slightly incompetent when it came to her cooking ability. 

“I do.”, Iris admitted. 

“See you soon then.”, Joe said.  
“See you soon dad.”

When Joe got there about an hour later Barry was sipping on more Powerade. He gave Iris the food and went to sit by Barry.

“Hey Barr.”, Joe said taking a seat next to him on the couch. 

“Hey Joe.”

“Feeling any better son?”  
“Somewhat I guess.”  
“Stomach bugs are no fun.”, Joe said. Barry agreed with that assessment.

Iris brought a small bowl of soup over to Barry. It had been a good two hours now since he had vomited. 

“Give this a try Barr, but go slow.”

“Thanks for the soup Joe.”  
“Of course son.”, Joe said patting his thigh, standing up. 

“Well I should get back to the precinct. We’re short handed today.”  
“This bug”, Joe looked over at Barry, “is going right through the department.”

“At least you don’t have to deal with me being a coward today.”, Barry said under his breath. 

Both Iris and Joe stopped in their tracts. 

Iris was about to say something, but Joe motioned her away. 

“Barry!”, Joe said taking a seat next to him again.  
“You know that’s not true.”  
“It is true Joe.” I’m a coward. I freeze every time I suit up.”  
“Sounds like a coward to me.”  
“I don’t deserve to have powers anymore.”

Joe could see the tears starting to escape his eyes as he finished up his soup. He knew the best thing for Barry at the moment wasn’t going to be arguing. No, Barry needed love and support, so he reached out and embraced him in a hug. 

Barry started to cry harder as he held onto Joe.

“It’s gonna be ok Barr. You’re going to figure this out.”

“Look at me son.” Barry broke the hug and started to wipe away his tears as he looked over at Joe. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Barry!  
When the time is right for you to be the Flash again, you’ll be the Flash. You can’t force it. If I had to bet, that’s what’s going on now. Just because your body is ready doesn’t mean you’re ready.”

“You’ve come so far the past few weeks. Think about your life today compare to what is was a month ago.  
Your marriage is strong again.  
Star Labs is stronger than ever  
You got right back into the swing of things at the CCPD.”

“You are the farthest thing away from being a coward there could be. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“You got that son.”, Joe said embracing him again. “I do.”, came a soft sob into Joes shoulder. 

They broke the hug and Joe stood up. “Now, you rest and feel better. Okay?” “Yeah. Okay.” Barry agreed. 

After Joe left, Iris took a seat next to her still slightly pale husband. 

“How’s the stomach?”, she asked. “Still kind of off, but so far so good.”, he answered looking at the empty bowl in front of him. 

“I’m gonna head upstairs and lay down for a while.” 

Iris embraced him as he stood up. “My dads right you know. When it’s the right time, you’ll be the Flash again. I have never doubted that for a second, and you shouldn’t either.”

“I know.” I just have to be patient with myself I guess.”

“Smart man Barry Allen! He smiled at her as he left for their room. 

Later that afternoon when Barry woke up he felt much better. When he got downstairs there was no sign of Iris, but as he got closer to the kitchen table he noticed she had left him a note. 

“Went to store and the bank Barr. Soup is in the fridge. Be back shortly.”

He was definitely ready for more then soup now, but he didn’t want to waste food so he went ahead, grabbed the soup and heated it up. 

As he was finishing up his 3rd bowl of soup, his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Barry dropped his spoon as the “SOS” along with the name “Iris” started flashing across his screen. 

There was no hesitation in his mind now. Within seconds the Flash was headed to Iris’s location. 

The bad news was that It was a bank robbery, and the good news was that the criminal was not a meta-human. 

Iris had knocked out the jerk put in charge of the banks patrons, and was moving everyone out of the building one by one while the rest of the criminals worked in the back to break into the vault. 

As soon as he arrived at the scene, Barry flashed everyone to a safe distance, about a block away from the bank, including Iris.  
“Stay here!”, he said  
Before she could say anything, he flashed off. 

As he was entering the bank again, the CCPD was arriving.  
“Flash!”, Joe called to Barry.

Barry quickly filled Joe in on the situation. Joe immediately called for backup to where Barry had dropped off the bank’s patrons. 

Barry quickly entered the bank and took down the bad guys. 

“Thanks Flash.” Joe said with a discrete smile as Barry held the disoriented bank robbers in front of him.  
“You’re welcome detective!”, Barry said returning the smile.  
Joes phone buzzed. He looked at it and then looked at Barry. 

“At the paper.”, Joe said.

With that Barry was gone from the crime scene, and seconds later he was in front of Iris in her office. 

Barry embraced her in a tight hug. They stood in silence just holding on to each other. 

They didn’t know what the future would bring, and that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that they had each other.  
Barry had overcome his fears today. The Flash was back.  
Iris knew that whatever the future held Barry would do everything in his power to save himself and the world, and she would be right by his side to help in any way she could. 

“I’ll see you at home.”, he whispered into her ear.

“Get some rest.”, Iris said. I’ll need you to be at 100% tonight Flash.”

“I’ll be waiting”, he said with a smile right before he flashed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter, but the show is making me too emotional. I need to express my feelings. I’m thinking one or two more chapters after the one I post tonight.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and thank you for the kudos! 
> 
> Tonight episode with Joe and Barry at the end nearly killed me.  
Loving the season so far though. Hopefully poor Barry will suffer a little less after crisis!


	7. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Barry tries to kill himself. 
> 
> Luckily his friends come thru and he survives, but the Crisis is only four days away now. Will he survive? Even Iris is starting to feel helpless now when it comes to stopping Barry’s impending demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attempted suicide via pills in this chapter.

Barry was currently sitting all scrunched up in the time volt with his head between his knees. 

He had tried, and his team had tried, to wipe his imminent disappearance from history, but everything they had tried thus far had failed. 

So now, The Flash a/k/a Barry Allen had five days left to live. 

Over the past 30+ days, Barry had overcome his fears, and his mental health had fully rebounded after his breakdown.  
That was until today.  
At the moment, his mind and body were shutting down. He was sweating, he felt nauseous and dizzy, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. 

Caitlin and Cisco had just witnessed Barry walk past them without even a word. When Cisco said good morning, Barry mumbled, moaned and kept walking. 

At first Caitlin thought he may be ill, he was extremely pale, but then when they saw him walk into the time volt, turn the newspaper photo on, stand staring at it with tears falling down his cheeks, they knew it was much more then an illness. They knew it was the impending Crisis, which was now right around the corner. 

“I’m going to the time volt.”, Cisco said.

“No CIsco.” “If we invade his privacy, he may run and then we could lose him.”

“Well we have to do something. It looks like he’s having a panic attack.”

Caitlin’s phone started to buzz.

“Caitlin is Barry there?” Even though it was a text, Caitlin swore she could hear the panic in Iris’s voice.

“He is. Are you close by?”, Caitlin asked.

“Thank God.”, Iris returned.”

“He’s not doing well this morning. And yes, I’m about 5 minutes away.”

“We know, Caitlin said, and he’s all curled up in the time volt.”

While Caitlin was exchanging texts with Iris, Cisco was staring at Barry through the monitors. 

“What’s on his wrist”, Cisco asked suddenly. 

“What?”, Caitlin asked.  
Cisco got closer to the monitor; “DAMN!”

“It’s a meta dampener!”

Iris walked in as Cisco jumped from his chair and headed to Barry.

Caitlin’s eyes opened wide as she realized what was happening. 

“Stay here Iris! Please trust me.”  
Iris was about two seconds from complete panic herself, but she nodded in agreement as Caitlin ran toward where Cisco had just disappeared.

When Iris turned to the monitors, she almost fell over. Cisco was kneeled by Barry’s side and Barry looked to be only semi-conscious, his body being supported by Cisco.

Iris leaned over and turned the mic on.

“The dampener keys. I need the keys!”, Cisco said with panic. 

Iris stared at the monitor in shock as she watched her friends panic while her husband looked to be close to death. 

Death... Iris gasped. The meta human dampener would stop his healing powers she realized. She immediately started to panic when she realized what he had done.

Cisco had left the room, he must have went to find the keys. Caitlin was desperately trying to keep Barry awake. 

Cisco entered the time volt with the key. He bent down in front of Barry, grabbed his wrist and removed the dampener bracelet. Caitlin was rubbing his back the way you would rub the back of an infant after a feeding. Cisco grabbed a nearby container and held it close to Barry’s chin. 

Iris realized they were trying to get him to vomit. She had to turn away when Caitlin stuck her fingers in his mouth.

Iris sat there feeling helpless, she could hardly catch her own breath now. 

Suddenly Barry’s eyes opened wide and he heaved forward. The vomit projecting out of him at full force and it didn’t let up for at least five  
minutes. 

After the initial extreme vomiting,  
Barry continued to throw up on and off for another twenty minutes. 

Iris couldn’t help but wonder what he took to cause this, and how much of it he took. The more Barry vomited, the more coherent he seemed to become. 

Finally, when he seemed to have gotten everything out of his stomach, Cisco and Caitlin stood to help him up, tears were free flowing down his cheeks. Iris could hear his soft, but desperate, attempts to apologize for what he had done. 

When they got him into a bed, he started crying out for Iris. Caitlin motioned to Iris, for her to come into the room. 

Iris walked to the side of the bed that Caitlin wasn’t working on and intertwined her fingers into his. 

He looked up at her and started to cry harder then she had he ever seen him cry. Iris bent down to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he immediately pulled her close. About a minute later he fell asleep in her arms.

Caitlin continued working to hook up an IV. She hooked him up so they could monitor his vitals, and she took some blood samples so they could find out what he had taken, and to make certain that his powers were back to working as they should be. With the help of his powers, his physical body should rebound quickly. His mental state would be another story. 

“He took a lot of pain killers.”, Caitlin said softly to Iris, who was quietly sitting next to Barry in a chair as he slept, just staring blankly at his face. 

“From here?”

“No.”, Caitlin answered.  
“Thankfully, they appear to be plain ibuprofen.”

“He got them from home.”, Iris said breaking down again. 

“This is in no way your fault Iris!” “He’s been doing so well. He caught us all of guard this morning.”

“He was quiet last night.”, Iris said. “He fell asleep as soon as we laid down. I should have noticed something was up.”

“It’s not your fault Iris!” “Stop blaming yourself!” 

“Right now we all need to concentrate on being there for him when he wakes up.”

“He’s going to need you more then ever Iris!”

Iris shook her head in acknowledgment as she used a tissue to wipe tears from her eyes.

Barry slept soundly for the next few hours. When he woke up, he looked around and started to cry.  
Iris was sitting next to him. She stood up moving to embrace him. 

He held her tight. They both broke down crying and just held onto each other. Through his sobs into her hair, Iris heard a soft “I’m sorry.” Then she noticed his body was shaking. 

She sat down next to him on the bed, taking his head into her lap, stroking her fingers through his hair.

“I know you are baby, and I forgive you.”  
He cried harder, gripping onto her shirt. 

“I don’t know why I...” he couldn’t get the words out.

“It’s ok baby. It’s going to be ok!”

Iris sat just like that for a good hour, just holding him until he finally calmed down. 

When he laid back, she kissed his forehead.  
“Iris.” She looked at him waiting for him to continue. 

“I’m afraid.” 

She leaned over and started caressing his chest. “I’m here to protect you Barry. So you have nothing to be afraid of.” “I need you to promise me something right now Barr.”, he looked at her intently.

“I want you to lean on me.”, he looked confused. “Not literally, but I want to know every feeling and thought you have that doesn’t feel normal to you. I want you to let me decide how we should handle it.”  
“I don’t care how trivial you feel it may be, or what time of the day or night it occurs. I want to know.” “Got it?”

“Yes. I do.” 

She had so much more she wanted to say, but now wasn’t the time for that. So she laid down next to him, put her head on the pillow next to his and just continued to rub his chest until he drifted off to sleep. 

The next time Barry woke up, the IV has been removed and Iris had left the room. He grabbed his clothes that were neatly folded in the chair next to him and headed out into the Cortex. 

Iris was eating lunch with Caitlin in the room off to the side, and Cisco was sitting at a computer chewing on a twizzler. 

“Hey man!”, Cisco said smiling at Barry as he approached.  
“Hey.”

“Your lunch is in the fridge.” CIsco was trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible.

“Thanks!” “I’m actually starving.”  
Cisco smiled wider when Barry left to grab his sandwich’s from the fridge. 

Barry ate his lunch next to CIsco, who was working on plans for some new tech. Barry had all kinds of thoughts on the project. All of which he offered up.

When the girls came out of the room to dispose of their takeout containers, they were both relieved to see the boys as they were, and to see that Barry was working on his second large sandwich. 

The plan for the time being was to keep everything as normal as possible when Barry woke up this afternoon, and so far it had worked out perfectly. 

“I’ll be at the paper if anyone needs me.”, Iris said heading out of the Cortex. As she left, Barry got up and followed her. 

“Iris.” She stopped and turned to him. 

“Would it be okay if I went with you?”

“If that’s what you want Barr. I would love to have you.” He thought about it for a second. 

“Actually, I’m going to stay and help Cisco.” He needs my help.  
He kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“I’m proud of you babe.” She started to walk away, but turned back to him.

“Remember Barr, lean on me.”

“I remember and I will!” he smiled turning back to the Cortex. 

The rest of the day passed without issue. Barry was hungry and tired as 5:00 approached. 

“I’m gonna head out guys.” He walked over to Caitlin to give her a hug. 

“I could never thank either of you enough.”, he said. “You can thank us by coming to us next time Barr. We’re your family and we are always here for you. 

“I know.”, he said giving her a squeeze. “I will.”  
“I promise.”

“Thanks man!”  
“Of course.”, Cisco smiled.

Barry sped home, took a shower and started dinner by the time Iris got home. 

That night when they laid down Barry and Iris held onto each other tight. Iris kept telling him everything was going to work out and that he would be okay. The truth was, her husbands death was supposed to happen in four days and she had no idea how to stop it.


	8. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets sick, Barry gets better, Barry and Iris have sexual relations, and Caitlin makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to Crisis guys. Anyone else as excited as I am?

Barry had been doing ok for a couple of days after his suicide attempt. Between Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe, he had someone by his side 24/7. 

Despite the extra effort put in by everyone, Barry’s eminent death was now only 48 hours away, and his team was no closer then they were when the date had first changed, of preventing it.

Currently it was 9am and Barry was tucked up into Iris on the couch. He woke up this morning not feeling well, but decided to take a shower and get ready for the day despite his body telling him not to. At first Iris had thought it was his emotions manifesting as physical symptoms, but when he sat down for breakfast, he was sneezing and congested, so she felt his forehead, that’s when she knew he was actually ill. 

This was not how either of them wanted to spend what could be their last 48 hours together. 

“You don’t have to stay home Iris. “I’m just going to lay down and get some more rest.”

“What hurts Barr?” 

“Throat mostly”. Which she knew meant whatever this was, was just starting. 

She moved her hand through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere baby. So just lay down, close your eyes, and get some rest. 

He didn’t want her to go. Even if he wasn’t sick, he wanted, no he needed Iris by his side now, and she knew that. 

He didn’t say anything else, he just laid down, closed his eyes and let Iris’s touch relax him as he fell asleep on the couch. 

Once he fell asleep, Iris gently used the thermometer in his ear. 101.1

She shot a quick text to Caitlin.

“Barry’s coming down with something.  
Temperature is 101.1.  
We’ll be here at home today.”

“Let me know if it gets worse Iris. I’ll get that enhanced anti biotic into him.”

“Will do. Thanks Caitlin.”

Iris went up to the bedroom, grabbed a fleece blanket and something comfortable for Barry to change into when he woke up. 

When she got back to Barry he was shivering. She covered him with the blanket and felt his forehead. There didn’t seem to be a significant change in his fever, so she went over to the heater and turned it up a couple notches, hoping to take the chill off for him. 

Iris set herself up close by the couch and went to work on her computer researching the dark matter, running simulations, just digging into anything and everything that may hold some kind of breakthrough to help prevent or at least help him survive what was coming. 

“Iris.”  
She got up and went over to him. She sat down and rubbed over his now hot cheek. 

“What can I do for you baby?” It was obvious that he was really congested now. 

“I could use a glass of water.” 

“Okay.” “Are you hungry?”

“No, not really.” 

She brought him the water. He sat up keeping the blanket tight around his body, and she sat down next to him. 

“I’m going to grab the thermometer Barr.”, she said feeling his forehead.

“I think I should call Caitlin.”, he said trying to swallow. “I feel pretty awful.”

She looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry you feel so sick baby.”

“I took your temperature when you first fell asleep and it was 101, so I messaged Caitlin. She’s prepared if we need her.”  
“Let’s see what your temperature is now and then I’ll let her know that we do.”

She wanted to make sure the temperature reading was accurate so she brought the oral  
thermometer downstairs, had Barry lay down again and put it under his tongue. 103.1. 

Iris looked at the clock, it was 1pm. “That didn’t take long at all.”, Iris frowned. 

O

As Iris was about to text Caitlin, Barry started to cough. The cough sounded terrible, and even worse then the pain it was causing, it made him gag and bring up the little bit of water he had just managed to get down. Luckily, he was able to make it to the sink as his stomach started to turn, so he only got the initial quick burst or water on his shirt. 

Iris followed him to the sink, rubbing his back, as what must have been the remainder of last nights dinner made its way up from his stomach. When the vomiting stopped, Iris walked him back to the couch.  
She handed him the sweatpants and shirt she had brought down for him this morning.

While he was changing, she sent a text to Caitlin.

“103.1, coughing, congested, sore throat, and vomiting.”

“On my way.”, Caitlin returned right away. 

When she looked over at Barry, he was changed, laying down, and he had the blanket pulled up to his chin. 

“Caitlin’s on her way.”, Iris said softly.  
He shook his head in acknowledgment and closed his eyes. 

It really didn’t surprise Caitlin that he was this sick again. The stress and anxiety he’d been experiencing was overwhelming, and his immune system, despite his speed healing, stated simply, was compromised. 

Caitlin examined him quickly. It was only about forty minutes since the texts she had exchanged with Iris and his temperature was already almost 104. 

“Your temperature is climbing fast Barr. Even without results from the blood I just took, I’m sure you have an infection, not just a virus. I’d like to hook you up to that medicine I used when you had pneumonia. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get you up to bed first.”  
“Do you think you can walk?” 

“I think so.”  
Both Caitlin and Iris helped to guide him up to the bedroom, making sure he didn’t fall.

Once he was comfortably under the blankets, Iris climbed in bed next to him, and Caitlin started the IV. 

Like last time Iris could see the pain on Barry’s face as the medicine started to drip into him. Unlike last time, Barry started to cry. 

“So much pain lately, and It won’t stop.”, he cried. 

“I know baby.”, iris pulled him as close to her as possible, rubbing over his cheek. Tears starting to escape her own eyes. 

“Almost done Barr.”  
Have you been able to eat at all?”

“No. I’ve been sick to my stomach.”

Caitlin switched out the IV bags.  
“I’m going to get some electrolytes into you now.”

“Ok.”, he said wiping over his eyes. 

“How’s the pain now?”, Caitlin asked. 

“No pain now.”, he yawned.

“Good!”, Caitlin smiled. 

Barry fell asleep, but Iris moved her fingers through his hair until the IV finished, then she walked Caitlin downstairs. 

“He’s shutting down Iris. His mind and body have been through so much over the past few months.”

Caitlin was clearly upset herself now. 

“He’s not even going to have time to recover fully from this before...” Caitlin broke down.

“I’m not ready to give up.”, Iris said crying along with her. 

“Do you ever wonder, at all, if we’ve been doing right by him Iris?”

“By keeping him alive?” “How could you even think something like that?”

“I don’t want to lose him either, but both his mental and physical heath have been getting worse and worse. “He tried to kill himself Iris!” 

“And worst of all, we can’t stop what’s coming.”

“We still have time.”, Iris said sobbing. 

Caitlin shook her head in agreement. Giving Iris a sad smile. 

“Call me if you need me Iris.”

“Thanks Caitlin!”

When she got upstairs Barry was laying on his back, wide awake, with tears falling from his eyes. 

“What is it baby?”, Iris asked getting into the bed, laying beside him. 

“I’m sorry that I’ve caused so much pain for everyone.”

“You haven’t Barry! Don’t you ever think that!”

“But I have Iris.” If I wasn’t such a basket case...”

Iris held him close to her. 

“Barry, you’ve had the weight of the world on your shoulders.” “Literally!” 

“But I’m the Flash Iris!” I’m supposed to be everyone’s protector, not a physical and emotional mess.” 

His hand moved to his throat and he started to cough. 

Iris rubbed his back. 

“Listen to me Barr.”  
Iris could feel how congested he was as she continued rubbing over his back.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen now. I won’t lie to you, I’m scared too, but I know you, better then I know myself, and I can say that beyond a shadow of doubt, you are not a coward. You Barry, are human. You love, you feel, and you have every right to get scared.”

“I love you so much Iris!” He sounded sick, tired, sad and miserable. 

“I love you too baby.” “Please try to get some rest now.”

He didn’t answer. He had fallen asleep In her arms.  
She gently laid his head on the pillow. She felt his forehead, he was still pretty warm. She wrapped her arm around his middle and laid her own head on his pillow, falling asleep herself. 

A couple of hours later, Iris was awoken by a kiss on her forehead. 

“Babe?”

“Mmmm..”, he moaned rubbing over her chest.

It took her a few seconds to realize he was definitely feeling better. His body was plastered against hers, his erection slowing being grind onto her leg. 

“Feeling better I see.” 

“Much.”, he leaned over to kiss her, his grinding was already becoming urgent.

“I woke up really hard.”

“I can feel that.”, Iris moaned into his hair.  
Barry’s hand quickly found its way into her underwear. 

“Mmmm Barr!” He was moving urgently against her leg now, and his finger was moving fast on her clit. 

“Iris..”, he moaned into her neck as his orgasm washed over him.  
Iris kissed him through his orgasm. As soon as he regained some control, he moved down in between her legs, pulled her pants and underwear off and entered her with his tongue, all the while rubbing gently on her clit. 

Iris’s moans were loud. The pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming. Her body quickly starting to pulse along with her sex as her orgasm rocked her body hard. Her juices pouring out all over Barry. 

“Oh God Iris!”  
“I really have been ignoring your needs lately, haven’t I?”

Iris didn’t answer.  
When he looked up she was working her hard nipples.  
It seemed she was as aroused as he was at the moment. He pulled his sweats and boxers off, using his clothes to clean up the mess on his crotch from his clothed release. 

He waisted no time, he climbed on top of Iris and pushed in.  
Iris moved her mouth towards his and he met her lips. The kiss was both desperate and urgent. The same as Barry’s movements were inside of her. 

Barry’s trusts slowed as his seed pumped up into her, but he was still painfully hard as his orgasm diminished. 

“How do you feel Iris?”, he asked kissing her chin and neck.  
“Keep going.”, she moaned. 

Barry started moving again immediately. This time his thrusts were slower, and much more gentle. It had been about two weeks since they really had time together like this, and right now their bodies were both overheated with arousal. 

Barry moved his lips to Iris’s nipple, licking and gently sucking it. Her moans were of both desperate and satisfied. His trusts were becoming urgent again. Iris moved her fingers down to her swollen clit. She didn’t have to rub, all she did was put pressure on the right spot. Iris’s orgasm hit and at the same time Barry pushed in hard when his hot cum made another appearance inside of her. 

Once their bodies relaxed, Barry climed off of her and laid down next to her. 

Iris ran her fingers down his chest and over to his nipple. “You need a break baby?”  
He turned on his side, making sure to keep Iris’s hand on his nipple, moved his erection close to her stomach.  
“I’m good to go when you are.”, he breathed out. 

He always made sure to give her time to recover, especially during times when his overactive sex drive took hold of him. 

Iris’s phone started to buzz.

“Hi Caitlin”

“How’s Barry feeling?”

“He’s feeling much better. Like much much better!”

Caitlin was silent for a minute. Iris put the phone on speaker so Barry could hear. 

“Iris, yesterday Barry had a fight with a meta, and I think the meta infected him with the virus he woke up with today. I was able to isolate the virus from his blood sample I took this morning, and It had human DNA intertwined throughout its genetic material. 

“That’s why I feel better now. It wasn’t a real illness.”

“That’s right Barr.” “I’m glad your feeling better by the way.”

“Thanks!” Thanks for coming by this morning too Cait.”

“Of course Barr.”

“So look... promise me you will take what I’m about to say as...  
She stopped herself again.

She started again. I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep, or get your hopes up. 

“Can you both come to Star Labs as soon as you can?”  
“I need to take more blood and run some more tests Barr, before I say anything more.”

“We’ll be there shortly”, Iris said. 

“I wonder...”, Iris started, but Barry cut her off.  
“Let’s just wait to find out.” 

“Okay Barr.”, she smiled. 

“You should shower first.”, Barry said as he started to move his hand up and down on his still throbbing erection. 

“Okay babe.”

She would have stayed and helped him, but he had a much better chance of calming himself without her there. 

When Iris got out of the shower Barry was spilling into his hand.  
She really wanted to touch herself, or even more touch him, but instead she turned to her dresser, grabbed some undergarments and headed to her closet. 

Barry took her lead. He cleaned himself up with a tissue and headed to the shower. When he was out of sight, Iris rubbed over her nipple, just once, before she got dressed. 

When they got to Star Labs, Caitlin was more than enthusiastic to get to work. She took blood and urine samples. 

About twenty minutes later, Caitlin walked back into the Cortex with a big smile on her face. 

Barry and Iris were talking to CIsco when she entered.

“Guys, I think this last meta attack gave us the answer to saving Barry.”


	9. Plan and Execution Part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin discovers a way to save Barry.  
Barry is still experiencing after effects from the metahuman virus. He’s still really aroused. 
> 
> When Caitlin puts her plan into action Barry’s body reacts exactly how she predicted. He gets pretty sick, but he’s feeling better by the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Now there is only one step left before Barry’s body will be ready for Crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally posted the first half of this chapter a couple of days ago, but I felt like it needed more. So here it is.

“Guys, I think this last meta attack gave us the answer to saving Barry.”  
  
Everybody stared blankly at Caitlin like she was speaking a foreign language.  
“You found a way?”, Barry asked softly.  
“I did!”, Caitlin confirmed.  
“When you first realized you felt better today, how did you feel exactly?”  
Barry turned bright red.  
“I was extremely aroused.”  
Caitlin smiled wide.  
“That’s exactly what I thought you would say.”  
“How do you feel now?”  
He had really hoped to hide his relentless erection, and he was actually pulling it off, but now with Caitlin talking about it, his body was reacting and he was getting pretty hard again.  
“Still pretty aroused” he mumbled.  
Caitlin couldn’t understand what he had said so she looked over at him. He was really blushing and his hand was close to his crotch. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the bulge he was trying to hide.  
“That good Barry.” He looked at her with complete embarrassment on his face.  
“The virus can only attach to meta DNA, and it only acts like an illness for a short period of time. Once it’s reached the end of its life it fizzles away, but the antibodies your body created against it are the key. They are supercharged, and they light up your immune system like a Christmas Tree. They act like a bolt of lightning to your cells. All of your cell’s functions are strengthened, including your speed healing. Basically, at this moment your body is indestructible.”  
“For example, you could step out in front of a bus right now and survive.”  
“Right now?”, Iris asked.  
“Yes.”, his body’s heightened state, after the initial sickness, looks to be approximately 10-12 hours.”  
Barry let out a low groan, placing his hand on his stomach.  
“Oh Barr, I’m sorry.”  
His face was scrunched up in what seemed to be pain. Caitlin could see how hard he was now.  
Caitlin started to talk fast.  
“A stronger variation of the virus will be ready for oral delivery by morning. I would like to come by your house around 5:00. There won’t be any incubation period this time. That’s why I want to wait until morning.”  
“You will start to feel sick almost right away. The virus should run its course just like it did today, but the illness will last longer, and the effects on your immune system will be stronger and also last much longer.”  
“This heightened state Barry, once it starts should last at least 36 hours.”  
“How long will the illness last?”, Iris asked.  
Caitlin frowned, “about twelve hours, but the worst of it should subside sooner.”  
Barry looked up, his hand gently rubbing his stomach.  
“I’m not concerned about the illness, but what about my....?”, he looked down at his bulge.  
“Here comes The Flash to save the day, led by his rock solid erection.”, Barry moaned.  
“I’m really sorry about this guys.”, Barry said through gritted teeth, he moaned again as he doubled over on the chair, his hand laying gently on his bulge as a wet spot started to form underneath. His breathing in sync with the spasms from his orgasm.  
Caitlin stayed professional, despite his sudden release. “Way ahead of you Barr. The extreme arousal will dissipate like it will tonight. It won’t be gone, but this won’t happen to you, I promise.”  
Barry shook his head.  
“We’ll see you at 5:00 then?”  
“Yes.”, Caitlin smiled. “See you then.”  
Barry quickly flashed himself and Iris home.  
He cleaned up from his unplanned release, the release he would be really embarrassed about when this virus wore off. He laid on the bed in a fresh pair of boxers, and started to rub gently over his stomach.  
Iris had to freshen up, and he wanted to talk to her before losing himself to his urges.  
When Iris entered the room Barry’s eyes were closed, his hand laid still on his clenched up stomach, his leaking cock straining to break free of his boxers and his hips moving slowly up and down. His breaths were short and shallow.  
“Do you have a belly ache baby?”, Iris asked getting into the bed next to him.  
“Something like that.”, he moaned.  
“Let me.”, she said moving his hand from his stomach and placing it on his bulge. “I’ll make your tummy troubles disappear.”  
They both knew he was really close and that it would be best for him to finish before they tried to relax and take in everything they had just discussed with Caitlin.  
Iris gently massaged his stomach, teasing gently around his bellybutton. Barry pulled his hardness out of his boxers and gently stroked himself. His free hand gently rubbing over Iris’s naked breasts. It was only a few seconds later when his white hot seed erupted from his cock, covering his hand and arm with his stickiness.  
As his orgasm faded, Iris grabbed a cloth so he could clean himself up.  
“How do you feel Barr?”  
“Depends, do you mean physically, emotionally, or the non-stop sexual desire.”, he laughed.  
He continued. “I feel happy, relieved, unsure, scared, anxious, and really horny, but most of all Iris, I feel extremely grateful.”  
“What we’ve all been through the past few months. I could never repay all of you, my friends and my family, for everything you’ve done for me.”  
“For the first time since this all started, I feel like I really do have a future again.”  
Iris had tears in her eyes. She leaned over and hugged him tight. “I love you!”, she said as tears escaped. He squeezed her tight. I love you too, and because of all of you, I will be here to love you for a long time to come.”  
Iris gently pushed him back on the pillow, she straddled his legs and lowered herself down onto his hard erection.  
“Feels really good.”, he breathed out.  
“Just warming you up for tomorrow.”, she smiled.  
He laid his head back on the pillow and just let himself feel. Iris bounced up and down, her moans getting desperate. She slowed suddenly, her movements becoming short and urgent.  
Barry moved his hand over her cheek. “You’re so beautiful Iris!”, he was really close himself. She laid her head on his chest. He had never seen her like this. The feelings so intense she couldn’t even respond to him. Her breaths were shallow, her eyes shut tight, her moans soft, but filled with heat. She was practically laying on him now, grinding into him hard.  
“I can’t hold it much longer.”, he said into her hair.  
“Mmmm”, she moaned. “Fill me up baby.”  
“That’s exactly what I need right now.”  
She didn’t have to tell him twice. Barry closed his own eyes as he let his orgasm wash over him. As his seed filled Iris up, her orgasm took hold of her. She let out a strong groan of relief as her entire body shook with pleasure. Once her body relaxed, she moved off of his now semi-hard cock and laid down next to him.  
Barry immediately connected his lips to hers.  
“It’s almost 10:00. How do you feel?”, Iris asked breaking the kiss.  
“Better than I did.”, he said “I’m pretty tired actually.”  
“We should probably clean up and get to bed.”  
“Sounds good to me.”, Barry yawned.  
After they showered, they both got back into bed . Barry gently kissing his wife and then he hugged held her close until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When Caitlin arrived the next morning Barry was finishing up a large stack of pancakes. 

“How do you feel this morning Barr?”

“I feel normal.”, he said. Caitlin smiled, but then the smile turned to a frown.

“What’s the matter?”, Iris asked.

“It’s just, I know what I’m about to do should save Barry’s life, but I still don’t feel good about having to make him sick.”

“Cait.”, Barry said as he rinsed his plate off. “With everything I’ve, no I mean we’ve, been through, this virus is the least of my concerns. I’m actually extremely grateful for it, and for you!”

“I feel very lucky and thankful as well.”, Caitlin agreed.

“Ok then.”, Barry said. “Let’s get me sick.”

Both Iris and Caitlin smiled. 

“Here you go.”, Caitlin said handing him two doses of the dark blue liquid.

As soon as Barry swallowed the second dose his throat started to hurt.

“You ok babe?”, Iris asked when she saw Barry’s hand go to his throat.

“I already don’t feel well.”, he confirmed. 

Ok babe. Let’s go get you comfortable then. 

They went up to the bedroom and Barry climbed under the covers. 

“The first 2-3 hours are going to be rough.”, Caitlin frowned. 

“I can’t treat your symptoms right away either Barry. We have to let your immune system do the work.”

“You’re going to feel pretty bad.”

Barry shook his head in acknowledgment, and then started coughing into his arm. 

“I’m going to take your vitals and then I want you to try and sleep. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” 

“It’s been twenty minutes and your temperature is 101. I don’t believe it will surpass 104, not that, that is comforting, but it’s not dangerous.”

“Now, I’m going to leave it up to the both of you whether or not you want me to stay here for a while.”

When Iris looked over at Barry he was sleeping. 

“I think we will be ok.” “Hopefully he’ll be able to sleep through the worst of it.” 

“Hopefully!”, Caitlin agreed. “But if you need me don’t hesitate.” “I’ll breach over right away.”

“If I don’t hear from you, I’ll be back at 10am to start him on his antibiotic.”

Caitlin grabbed her things and opened a breach. She looked down at Barry who was already looking really sick. 

“Remember Iris, don’t hesitate.” 

“I won’t!” “I promise!”

Once Caitlin had left, Iris sat down next to Barry on the bed and started to rub his chest. She could feel the congestion setting in. She knew he was already having a hard time breathing.

Barry sat up suddenly. 

“You ok baby.” His hand went to his mouth. “Don’t think so.” “Shouldn’t have had the pancakes.” 

He jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, and Iris followed right behind him.

“Oh God.”, he cried holding his stomach and leaning over the toilet. Sweat was rolling down the sides of his face. 

“You’re ok baby.”, Iris was actually scared, but she did her best to stay calm for him. He looked to be in a lot of pain and nothing was coming up. 

“Breath Barr.” His mouth was open. Iris could see he was trying to encourage his stomach to bring up what it needed to. She started to rub his back aggressively, and finally he started to heave forward. 

Once he started to vomit, it seemed like it was never going to stop. Iris stood right next to him. She continued to rub his back, but softly now for comfort, as the waves of vomit continued to overtake him. 

In between his almost constant stomach spasms, Iris wet a cloth so she could wipe the sweat away from his eyes. 

When it finally let up, Barry sat down next to the toilet on the wall. Iris started to relax a bit until he coughed into his arm. The coughs were wet and they sounded painful. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stuck his head in between.

Iris broke down as she sat next to him, she wrapped her arms around him and tears started to escape her eyes. 

“Are you ok?”, she asked softly. “Do you want me to get Caitlin back here now?”

He looked up at her, watery eyes, but not because he was sad. “Being so sick sucks Iris, but I’m ok.” “My stomach is settling down now.” “Could you please just help me back to the room?” 

“Of course baby.”

Once she got him back to bed she sat next to him moving her hand through his sweaty hair. He was pale and flushed, his eyes pink and watery, and his breathing labored. 

“Do you want Caitlin to come back?”

“She can’t treat me yet.“ “I have you Iris.” “That’s all I need right now.”

Iris wiped over the tears still falling from her eyes. 

“Let’s take your temperature than, ok?”, she asked rubbing his extra warm cheek.  
Barry shook his head yes in acknowledgment. 

“103.1.”, Iris said as she looked at the small  
clock by the bed.

“Two hours down three to go.”, she said.  
Barry reached for her hand so Iris intertwined her fingers with his. 

“I’m ok Iris. I promise!” She squeezed his hand. 

“My strong man!” “I love you so much baby!”

“I love you too Iris.”, he said softly as his heavy eyelids closed. 

Once he was soundly sleeping, Iris let go of his hand and climbed into the bed with him. She pulled her pillow close to his. She didn’t want to smother him since he was so sick and feverish right now, but she still wanted to be close. She moved her hand under the blanket and gently rubbed his chest. 

Barry only woke up one more time before Caitlin arrived, and it was because he was thirsty. His temperature stayed steady right around the 103 point on the thermometer, his stomach felt much better, so he had three big glasses of water and kept them down with no difficulty.

When Caitlin got there Barry was awake, half sitting up and cuddled into Iris on the bed. 

Caitlin smiled when Barry looked up at her.  
“How are you feeling Barr?”

“Pretty sick.”, he answered, but not as bad as I did earlier.”

“Have you had any stomach issues?”

“Yes.”, I vomited a lot this morning.”

“I’m sorry Barry. I should have warned you to go easy on food when you woke up, last night.”

“It’s ok.”

“Have you been able to eat or drink anything?”

“I just had three glasses of water with no issues.”

Caitlin was hooking up the IV as she spoke. Ok, so this first one is just meant for hydration. I’ll let you know before I start adding the medicine, so just try to relax for now while I take your vitals. 

“103.4.” That’s right about where I expected.”

“Ok Barry let’s help your immune system kick this meta virus’s ass now.”

Barry smiled. “Let’s”  
Iris kissed his forehead 

“Do you want to stay like that or would you rather lay down?”, Caitlin asked. 

“I’m ok like this if Iris is.”

“We’re fine like this.”, Iris said kissing his head.

“Adding the medicine now.”, Caitlin said. Barry closed his eyes and Iris caressed his chest holding him tight. 

He was in a lot of pain again, but there were no tears this time. This had purpose. Once he was over this hump the illness would be on its way out, and the next step to his survival would be fast approaching. 

As the last of the medicine dripped into his hand Barry had fallen asleep. 

Caitlin removed the IV and cleaned up.

“He’ll sleep for a few hours now.”, Caitlin said, but you know the drill by now, she said smiling at Iris.” 

“Hopefully when he wakes up he’ll be hungry. He should eat as much as his stomach can handle.” “If he’s not up for real food right away, have him try a couple of power bars.” 

“If he can’t eat or he can’t keep food down, call me right away, ok Iris?”

“I will.”, Iris acknowledged. 

“Oh, and Iris, by 4:30 or so he’s going to start feeling...”

“I know.”, Iris said cutting her off. “I can definitely handle things from that point on.”, Iris laughed. 

“I’m sure you can.”, Caitlin smiled.  
“He should feel better by about 11:00. The urge won’t be gone, but it should be manageable.”

“Cisco and I will be here by 11:30.” She took a deep breath. “Good luck!”

“See you tonight Caitlin.”

“Caitlin?” 

“Yeah Iris”  
THANK YOU!

“You’re more than welcome!”, Caitlin said as she closed the door. 

After Caitlin left Iris climbed back in bed with her sick husband, who continued to sleep soundly. She felt his forehead, which was cooler now. That medication Caitlin invented was a godsend. 

Iris laid next to him again, the same way she did before Caitlin arrived. Although she was still on edge the closer they got to Crisis tonight, she felt complete confidence in Caitlin, and she knew Barry did too. So for right now she wrapped her arm around Barry’s middle, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Plan and Execution Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the Metahuman virus takes hold of Barry. He and Iris have lots of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly some West-Allen smut, but is leading into what should be the final chapter

Barry woke up about 3:00 pm with Iris’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He wasn’t feeling sick at all anymore, but he was very thirsty and extremely hungry. 

“Iris?”, he said softly placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Babe.”, she said opening her eyes and smiling wide.

“I would ask how your feeling, but I can feel how hard you are.”, Iris said as she reached down to gently squeeze him. She was pretty horny at the moment herself. Going to bed knowing how Barry was going to wake up, she dreamt about having him inside her. Now, at this moment, her panties were already wet, and her pussy was aching with desire. 

He moaned as he placed his lips on hers, his clothed bulge slowly grinding into the wet spot of her panties. As his motions grew more desperate, he pressed his body as close to hers as possible. 

“You’re stomach is growling.”, Iris said as she took a deep breath, her orgasm growing closer. 

“Pretty hungry.”, he said softly, sounding just as close to his peak as she was.  
“I’ll eat after this.”, he moaned, holding himself still as his orgasm took hold of him. 

His penis was pulsing hard and fast. Between his tongue in her mouth, his hot ragged breaths, and the feeling of his cock exploding on her soaked sex, her orgasm ripped through her with intensity. 

They held each other close as their bodies pulsed together in pleasure. As they relaxed, and their breathing evened out, Iris slowly pulled her body away from his.

“You have to eat babe!” “Caitlin said it was vital that you ate as much as possible. The fact that you’re hungry is a good sign.”

Barry was already moving his hand on his penis under his boxers.

“It’s starting to get bad Iris.” He was softly rubbing his thumb over his sensitive tip.   
Iris reached over into his bedside table, opened the small drawer, and pulled out a couple of power bars. 

“Pull those off, and eat this. I’ll be right back.”, Iris said pointing to his boxers and handing him a power bar. 

Iris quickly grabbed and wet a cloth from the bathroom. She washed all of the stickiness left by Barry’s orgasm off of his crotch, belly and chest. Then she rubbed his lower stomach gently as he continued to eat the bar. 

“You ok babe?” Iris could tell he was just as hungry as he was horny.   
Barry shook his head yes. 

She handed him another bar and a large glass of water. “Work on these for me Barr.”

He took them without question.

Iris continued rubbing his hot spots around his stomach, and with her other hand lightly rubbed around his hole. “Does this feel good?”, she asked. 

“Yes. Really good.”, he answered in a low heated voice. 

Iris’s main objective was to make him comfortable enough by taking the edge off so that he could eat what he needed to, but she was also horny, and watching his facial expressions and his body’s reactions to the stimulation she was providing, was causing her body to react. She was having multiple mild hands free orgasms, which was something she had never experienced before. She could never keep up with Barry. His body was capable of producing as many back to back orgasms that he needed to feel satisfied. It actually made Iris jealous sometimes. Right now though, it was her body giving her the satisfaction she desired and she was not complaining. 

Barry finished three bars and a gallon of water without having an orgasm. He was breathing hard as Iris entered him with the top of her finger, pushing in slowly.

“Iris! I need...”

“I know baby.” Take a break from food and let’s have some fun. 

Iris removed her finger, grabbed her phone  
and set the timer on her phone for ninety minutes. When she looked up at Barry he was gently rubbing his nipples, his face was red, his breathing harsh, his stomach muscles tight, and his cock was standing tall, red and swollen, with pre-cum running down the sides. 

She climbed up beside him, one hand on her soaking sex, the other on her breast, lightly pinching her nipple. She laid her head on his chest.   
“Cum for me Barry!” Suddenly another orgasm ripped through her. She held onto her sex while the ripples from the intense orgasm made her entire body pulse, which pulled Barry’s attention from himself to her. Her eyes were tightly closed at the intensity of it all. Barry rolled onto his side, pulled her close, lined himself up, and pushed up into her. He was so swollen and she was so wet, they both moaned loudly at the feeling. 

Barry didn’t move much at all, he held himself tight up inside her, his face buried in her hair. Iris felt his swollen penis burst inside her as his hot white seed shot up into her, burst after burst of cum hitting her just right, causing her body to respond with her own orgasms again. 

Barry wanted to tell her how good her orgasms were making him feel. He wanted to talk to her about this new found power of hers, but he couldn’t, he could barely breath.

Once he felt her body calm down some, he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her and pushed in. He was really flushed now and there was sweat beading up on his forehead. He held Iris close as he moved in and out at a steady pace. Iris was caught of guard when his body started to vibrate. He’d vibrated intentionally for her before, but this was different. It only took a few seconds for Iris to realize that there was something wrong. 

When she reached up to touch his face he was burning up. 

“Baby?” He stopped the vibration and slowed his movements, removed himself from Iris and laid next to her. “I feel strange.”, he managed to get out before a dizzy spell took hold of him. He his eyes closed. “I think I need food”, he said.

“Are you sure Barr? Do You think you may still be sick?”  
He shook his head yes. “I am still a little sick, but not like I was. I don’t think it’s that though.”

Iris grabbed the thermometer from her dresser and stuck it gently in his ear. The thermometer beeped at 100.

That wasn’t bad at all, but she still waisted no time grabbing her phone and calling Caitlin.

“It sounds like he’s not getting enough food.”  
“He needs to literally stuff himself.” “It’s really important Iris.” 

Iris explained to Caitlin how Barry had woken up already aroused, his body needing both food and satisfaction.

“I don’t think that only bars will cut it.”, she advised. 

“How is his sex drive right now?”, Caitlin asked.

“He’s laying down and masturbating.”  
“It’s pretty bad.”, Iris answered.

“Ok, so the illness is running through him perfectly.”, Caitlin said. “I’ll be over to hook him up to and IV. That should help his body recover fully from the sickness, and it will stop him from passing out.”

While they waited for Caitlin, Iris laid her head next to his on his pillow. She wiped his sweaty hair from his eyes and then kissed him deeply. He was breathing hard and moaning into her mouth. Iris moved her left hand to his nipples, rubbing and gently twisting. Another moan and his cock was releasing all over his belly and down his hand. 

Iris cleaned him up quickly since Caitlin would be breaching in any minute now. She gave him a clean pair of boxers to put on and pulled the blanket up to his belly. He was still painfully hard, but at least this way Caitlin would feel a little more comfortable. 

“Could you rub my stomach Iris?”   
“I think you may be in better shape for Caitlin if I don’t Barr.”

He knew she was right, so he closed his eyes and laid one of his hands gently on his stomach.

When Caitlin arrived, Iris moved away from Barry so Caitlin could do her thing. It was only about a minute or two before Barry was hooked up to an IV. 

Caitlin did her best not to stare at the huge bulge in the blanket.   
“This will make you feel better Barry.”

“Ok.”, he said as he started to move his hips slowly against the blanket. His left hand sliding underneath. He rubbed his lower abdomen and then started to rub around his leaking head. 

Iris climbed up beside him on the bed trying to calm him down the best she could. As soon as she touched his body, he started to relax. 

“You’re ok now baby.”, Iris said rubbing his chest. 

“Ok Barr, I’m giving you two more for now.”, Caitlin said removing the first empty IV bag.

“I’m really sorry.”, Barry said softly. 

“Don’t be sorry Barry! This is what should be happening to you right now.”

As the second IV bag emptied into him, Caitlin asked Barry and Iris to describe what had happened. 

“The hunger should have hit you before the arousal, giving you time to prepare your body.”

Barry closed his eyes as he released under the blanket. 

“How is the dizziness now?”, Caitlin asked ignoring the large wet spot forming on the blanket.

“Better.”, he breathed out.

It was obvious now that his hand was moving up and down on his penis. 

“I’m going to leave now and Iris can help you out with the other issue, but you both have to be very careful for the next hour.”

She had taught Iris how to remove an IV a couple of months back, so she had no problem leaving as the third one started to drip. 

“Understood”, Iris said.”

“Call me if you need me.”, Caitlin said with a smile as she breached away.

Iris was thankful she only had a nightshirt on. She quickly pulled her underwear off, pulled the blanket down, and she pulled his hard sticky cock out of his boxers. She climbed carefully on top of him and lowered herself down on his thick cock. They both let out a moan of relief. 

Barry’s orgasm hit fast, so Iris moved slow through his spams. She could see the relief on his face. It was 4:30 now, and she knew he was approaching the height of the arousal. Once his cock finished unloading, Iris started moving fast. She was extremely horny and having his hardness inside of her felt so good. Between the sounds she was making and her fast movements his cock swelled fast. 

“I can’t hold it Iris.” he said desperately.   
“I’m gonna cum.”, she shouted as she pushed down on him as far as she could.   
“Barry gripped the sheet with his free hand, and as soon as he felt Iris’s orgasm take hold of her, he let his own wash over him.   
When Iris recovered somewhat, she looked down at Barry whose eyes were rolling up into his head as he continued to unload inside of her. She slowly moved up and down on him again, which elicited deep moans and a second wave of quick spirts of his seed escaping his cock and shooting up into her. 

Caitlin came back two more times over the next five hours. Barry had a total of ten IV bags, by 10:00 pm, and he had easily reached orgasm at least twenty times. Some solo, a few with toys, and ten with his beautiful wife Iris. They were now cuddled comfortably in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. As Caitlin had promised, the arousal had tapered off. 

“This is it.” Barry said softly as he rubbed his nose on hers.  
“It is.”, he smiled.

“You’re not nervous?”, Iris asked.

“We beat it Iris, and even if we didn’t, I’m ok. I’m ready to face this. No matter what the outcome. 

For the first time since Nora’s death, she felt like she had her husband back. Not just his body, but also his mind. 

They kissed softly, Barry’s body responding with arousal, but not an uncontrollable arousal. He rolled on top of her and entered her gently. He knew she had to be sore even though she would never admit it. He was surprised as Iris’s orgasm hit first. Her body was responding to his now. As he released this time, he held himself high up inside her, holding her close. 

They showered, ate some dinner and waited.   
“Caitlin and Cisco will be here any minute.”, Iris said. Barry Allen quickly transformed into The Flash.   
“That’s good Iris.”, Barry said, because The Flash is ready.”


	11. We Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to save the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my ending is satisfying. I’ve really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all for sticking with it!
> 
> I can’t wait to see the rest of Crisis next week!

He’s gone! Iris screamed as the sky flashed all around them. She fell to her knees as the red sky’s vanished above her. As she sobbed the streets were quickly coming back to life around her. Traffic lights were blinking, horns were honking and cars were crashing into each other. 

“Iris.”, Cisco said sadly as he bent down to get Iris’s attention and get her out of harms way.

Iris stood up, she could barely take in her surroundings. Cisco held onto her, opened a portal and breached them quickly to Star Labs.

“Anything?”, Cisco asked Caitlin who was currently pounding on one of the computers. 

Iris had sat down on a near by chair. She wasn’t crying anymore, she was clearly in shock. She just stared blankly at nothing. 

“Why hasn’t the tracker activated Cisco?”, Caitlin asked clearly frustrated. Ice was now forming on her computer. 

“Take it easy ice queen, before you freeze us all.”

Cisco went over to her at the computer.  
“I don’t know.”, he said softly.

“Barry? Where’s Barry?”, Joe shouted as he entered the Cortex.

Iris turned around quickly at Joes voice.  
“He’s gone.”, she said starting to cry again. 

“He saved us. He saved everybody.” “And now....”, Iris said her emotions overtaking her.

Joe kneeled down beside her embracing her in a hug.

“We’ll get him back baby. I promise!”

“You’re damn right we will.”, Cisco said as he grabbed onto the jacket Barry left hanging on a chair close by. 

He concentrated, waiting for the vibe to happen. When he opened his eyes everyone was staring at him.

“I can’t find him.”, he sounded disheartened now.

There was complete silence in the room. Iris was clinging to Joe, Caitlin feeling herself grow colder, and Cisco tightly holding onto his best friends jacket. 

“He can’t be gone.”, Caitlin said. “He was invulnerable.”

Iris broke her hug with Joe. 

“That’s right. He can’t be dead. So if he’s not dead, and he’s not here, where could he be?”, Iris asked.

CIsco looked at Barry’s jacket. “I think I have an idea.”

“Where are you going?, Caitlin asked.  
“The breach room.”, he answered quickly.

Once they arrived in the breach room, Cisco put on the head set he had used the last time Barry had disappeared into the speed force.

“Of Course!”, Caitlin said. 

“Good thinking Cisco!”, Joe smiled.

Iris was still visibly upset, but she was slowly starting to calm down.

Joe has been in the room the last time he and Harry did this, so he was familiar with what had to be done from the outside. 

“I want to go in with you CIsco. Like Last time.”, Iris said. 

“Ok. Let’s do this.”, Cisco said.

The setting was familiar as Cisco’s vibe started to work. “He’s here.”, he said holding the jacket tight. 

“There!”, Iris pointed. Barry was curled up in a ball. They wouldn’t see what he was seeing of course, all they could see was color and space. Their friend looked to be alone and scared. 

“Barry!”, Iris called. At first he didn’t even move, but when she called again he looked toward where they were. He looked lost, scared, confused. All Iris wanted to do was touch him. He was so close, but yet he seemed so far.

Cisco’s moaned, his nose was starting to bleed and his head starting to hurt.

“I can’t hold it much longer.”, Cisco said sounding pained. 

“Barry!”, Iris screamed, tears running down her face. 

Barry got up and started to walk towards them. He held out his hand looking for where the sounds had come from. As soon as she could, Iris grabbed his hand. “Got him!”, she said. Just in time too, because Cisco’s vibe ended and he passed out. 

Iris held Barry tight as Caitlin got to work on Cisco right away. He had regained consciousness, and despite the splitting headache, all his attention turned to Barry and Iris. 

“We did it!”, he smiled

Barry broke the hug and looked down at Cisco. 

“We did!” “We really did!” 

Barry, Iris and Caitlin all kneeled down next to Cisco. Joe watched with tears of joy as they all embraced in a hug.

As Caitlin got Cisco comfortable in the med bay, Joe and Iris spoke to Barry about what he had actually experienced tonight. 

“I was running faster than I ever had. There was a a flash of light and the next thing I remember is hearing your voice Iris.” 

“You didn’t see people like you did last time?”, Iris asked.

“Nope. I think because it was protecting me this time, not teaching me a lesson like in the past, it didn’t take the form of anyone.”

“Ok Barr, your turn.”, Caitlin said walking out of the med-bay. 

“I’m going to head outside and help with the aftermath.”, Joe said as Barry and Iris headed to the med-bay.

Joe hugged them all and headed out of the Cortex. 

Caitlin examined Barry and took some blood samples. She was happy when the needle pierced his skin. Looks like the indestructible phase of the virus has passed., she smiled. 

“How do you feel physically?” He blushed at the question and Caitlin chuckled. 

“That’s normal. The intensity will vary. The virus started to run its course at 5:00am. It’s been almost exactly 24 hours.”, she said looking at her watch.  
“You’ve got at least another 10-12 hours for the virus to leave your body.”

“Will there be any of the illness symptoms?”, Barry asked.

“Not now, but when the virus has run its course you’ll crash. It will be like coming down from a high. So eat dinner early. That way when you start feeling tired you can give your body the rest it needs.”

“Thank you Cait!”  
“You’re welcome Barr!”

They embraced in a hug. “You two should go home and....”, she blushed again, “watch Netflix and chill.”

They all chuckled at that.  
“When Cisco wakes up tell him...” “I will Barr.”, Caitlin said.

“Oh! Hang on a minute.”, Caitlin said as they started to leave the examining room. “Your test results should have finished coming through last night Iris.  
Let me grab them.”

“Test results?”, Barry asked.  
“I’ve been a bit rundown lately so I asked Caitlin to run a blood test.”

“Iris!”, Barry said sounding upset.

“I’m sure it’s nothing babe.”

“You should have told me Iris!” 

“Look Barr. You had plenty to worry about without having to worry about something that’s probably nothing.” 

Barry was about to say more when Caitlin walked in with the biggest smile on her face they had ever seen. 

“What’s going on?”, Barry asked. 

“Everything is ok I take it?”, Iris asked.

“Sit down, both of you.” They did as Caitlin asked.

Caitlin handed a piece of paper to Iris.  
Iris’s hand went quickly to her mouth. “Oh my God!”, she cried. 

“What is it?”, Barry asked. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry.

“We’re pregnant Barr.” 

“We’re gonna have a baby?”

“Ah ha!”, Caitlin confirmed.”, still smiling wide.

They held each other close. “We did it Iris!” “We did.”, she agreed

Iris had her hand on his thigh, she could feel his hardness as her hand unintentionally moved close to his crotch. He moaned softly into Iris’s ear.

“I’m gonna check on Cisco.”, Caitlin said as professionally as always. “I’ll see you both tomorrow at some point.”  
Once Caitlin left the room Iris kissed Barry gently. 

“Let’s go home baby.”

By the time Barry and Iris got to the loft Barry was fully erect. 

“It’s not fun running like that.”, he said, his body still plastered onto Iris’s as they stood still in the living room. Well Barry wasn’t exactly standing still, he was slowly rutting into Iris. 

“Sit on the couch baby and take your pants off.” He quickly did as she asked. 

“Iris dropped her own pants quickly. They both had their underwear on, but that was ok. She actually wanted to start that way. She knew they were in for a long day. 

Iris climbed on top and pulled his cock out of his underwear. She held her underwear to the side and with one hand she held his swollen cock on her clit and started to move her body so it was hitting her just right. They were both moaning loudly.  
“Iris!”, he said with urgency. “I know baby. I can feel how swollen you are.” 

Barry moved his hand to Iris’s soaking wet pussy and started fingering her. Iris screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm raced through her body. Once her body relaxed, Iris went down on Barry. Cum for me Barr. She licked around his head, and then she took him in as far as she could. “I’m gonna cum Iris.” She let him go from her mouth gently and gripped him with her hand. “I want to see it baby!” “Let go Barr.” His orgasm hit him hard. Rope after rope of thick white cum shot out everywhere. Iris pulled her underwear off and straddled his legs. Truth was, she was extremely horny all of a sudden. She lowered herself down on his still hard as a rock cock and connected their lips.  
“I love watching you cum baby.”  
“I love watching you come undone like this Iris.”  
“This is gonna be fast Iris. I’m sorry.”, he said as his eyes rolled back in his head and his cock started to unload his seed up inside of her. She pushed down on him as far as she could. Her orgasm hit fast, as his seed continued pumping up into her. 

Barry felt better after the release. They both let themselves cool off a bit. They drank some Powerade and Barry ate two of his Power Bars. When the next surge of arousal rushed through Barry’s body they were more then ready. 

For a day they had dreaded for months. The day they were supposed to lose Barry. It had turned out to be one of the best days of their lives. The universe was safe, Barry was home and healthy, Iris was pregnant, and they lost track of how many orgasms they had over the next ten hours. 

When Barry crashed that night, he crashed fast and hard. He was out cold by 6:00pm. Iris was so exhausted herself that after she showered she crawled up next to him in the bed, held him around his middle and fell asleep. They didn’t wake up until after 10am the following morning. 

As they kissed each other goodbye that morning, Barry heading to the CCPD and Iris heading to the paper. For the first time since Nora’s disappearance life felt normal again. They knew that if they could survive what they had just been through, they could get through anything life threw their way.


End file.
